Crossover Style: Pokemon Jutsu
by DarkAngelofOtaku
Summary: My attempt at a Naruto/ Pokemon crossover. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke venture forth to become Pokemon Masters. But with countless rival trainers, the occasional Legendary and/or Shiny, and the looming threat of Orochimaru and Team Sound, it won't be easy. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon! Okay, a few things…

First; in some cases, I'll try to use character-predictable Pokemon only as a last resort i.e. Naruto getting a Vulpix or Shino getting the world's most generic bug-type)

Second; Each threesome will get a different generation's set of starters, from Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke getting Generation I all the way to the Sand Siblings getting Generation V.

Third; I know some Pokeruto crossover clichés are more or less unavoidable, like the Gokage as the Elite Four or Sarutobi in the place of Prof. Oak. I however will have some original stuff, like Tsunade in the role of Prof. Juniper and Shizune as Bianca.

Fourth; I'm sure anyone who's read chapter 570 of the Naruto manga will agree: holy sh!# is that awesome! Go to my deviantart page to see what I'm referring to.

Anyways; on with the story…

Prologue: Gotta Catch 'Em All!

"And there you have it, folks!" the television announcer blared to the audience both in the stadium and at home, "Konoha's gym leader, Fugaku Uchiha, has just defeated Konoha's Dojo's leader, Hiashi Hyuga, in tonight's exhibition match! It sure was amazing how his Houndoom bested Kadabra with that wicked combination of Fire Spin and Fire Blast!"

"Heehee… awesome!" Naruto whooped, sitting on his bed in his usual white night shirt w/ orange spiral and blue shorts.

"Naruto…" a intimidatingly sweet voice said from the doorway. Naruto turned around and saw…

…the smiling face of his mother, Kushina, in her maroon pajamas. And when I say smiling, I mean the kind of smile that tells you "you're in trouble."

"Naruto, sweetie," she grinned, "weren't you supposed to be asleep twenty five minutes ago?"

The twelve-year-old gulped, "but mom; tomorrow's the day I get my Pokemon trainer's license! I can't sleep! I'm too excited!"

Kushina sighed and walked over and turned his TV off, "I suggest you go to sleep now before I forbade you from taking any ramen with you on your journey."

"Good night, mom! Love you!" he spoke super-fast and snuggled under the covers, closing his eyes.

Kushina shook her head, giggling, and leaned down to kiss her son's forehead, "good night, sweetie."

THE NEXT DAY

"NARUTO! WAKE UP, WILL YOU?!"

Naruto sprung out of bed and rushed to the shower. He pulled on a black T-shirt w/ red spiral, orange unzipped hoodie, blue jeans, white socks, and dark blue and white high tops and bolted downstairs.

Kushina was in the kitchen, making breakfast, wearing a dark pink short-sleeved dress shirt, blue denim capris, and tan sandals, "hold on there, cowboy! Have some breakfast!"

Naruto begrudgingly ate his breakfast, kissed his mother good-bye, and was off to Prof. Sarutobi's lab to receive his starter Pokemon, five poke balls, and Pokedex.

When he got there, he saw the other two kids who were starting today; Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was decked out in a white spaghetti strap top, charcoal denim short shorts, crimson cardigan tied around her waist, black thigh-highs, and black Converse. Sasuke, meanwhile, was clad in a black long-sleeved tee, blue jeans, white socks, and black and white Nikes.

"Hey guys!" Naruto smiled, waving.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura smiled in return, "slept in late again, I see." Sasuke just nodded.

"I call dibs on Charmander!" Naruto excitedly chirped, "what pokemon do you guys want?!"

Sakura smiled at her chipper friend, "Squirtle. It's just so cute." This time, Sasuke went "hmph."

At last the door opened, revealing Prof. Sarutobi (wearing the same attire as Prof. Oak cause this author is lazy), "ah… the last of the newest crop of students. Welcome!"

"What do you mean 'last'?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"The graduating class was split into groups of three and left at different times. Neji Hyuga's group left last week, Kiba's group left two days ago, and Ino's team left yesterday," Sakura explained. Honestly, she loved the blonde knucklehead like a brother but the boy could be so friggin' dense at times…

"That is correct," Sarutobi nodded, "please come inside and we'll get you prepared."

The four of them walked up to a table with three poke balls on it.

"Alright," Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Sasuke; since you're the son of our town's gym leader, you may choose first." Sasuke took a poke ball, "I choose this one; Charmander." Naruto bugged out.

"What?! No way! I called dibs not five minutes ago!"

"Deal with it, loser," Sasuke huffed, "besides it's tradition for the Uchiha to start with a fire type. It has been for the past three generations." (AN: Holy cow! Sasuke spoke more than one sentence! The world really is going to end this year!)

"Alright," Sarutobi nodded, "now then… Sakura?"

"No contest, professor!" she chirped, taking another, "this little cutie; Squirtle!"

Naruto sighed, "I guess that leaves me with Bulbasaur. Not my first choice but he'll do." It's better than no pokemon at all, he thought looking on the bright side, while shooting Sasuke a dirty look.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "now then… here are your five poke balls and individual pokedexes."

They thanked him and walked out, each going to check in with their parents before leaving. Let's check in on the checking in…

Naruto…

"Hey mom," he smiled.

Kushina smiled at her son, "you seem less enthused than I thought. Something wrong?"

"It's just… I called dibs on Charmander and Sasuke-teme goes and claims it, saying it's 'tradition' for the Uchiha to start with a fire type…"

"Well," Kushina interrupted, rubbing the back of her head, "it is. Back when Mikoto, Mrs. Uchiha to you, and I started, she had her Vulpix her parents had gotten her for her birthday. Not to mention Fugaku, Mr. Uchiha to you, started with Houndoom back when it was a Houndour. His parents give it to him because most Uchiha shouldn't have to settle for the typical fire-type starter."

Naruto sighed. "Which of the other two did you choose?" she smiled. Naruto pulled out the poke ball and unleashed Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur, my mom. Mom, Bulbasaur."

Anyways, Naruto packed with Kushina giving him eighty dollars spending money, a kiss good-bye, and a kiss for good luck.

Sakura…

"What a cute pokemon," Sakura's mom smiled. Squirtle blushed at the praise being set forth by the older woman wearing a pink turtleneck and beige slacks. "Best of luck, honey," Sakura's father, wearing an evergreen short-sleeved button-up shirt and brown jeans, smiled. He pulled out his wallet, "here's eighty bucks spending money."

Sakura hugged and kissed her parents and finished packing. She got up, recalled Squirtle into his ball, and started out.

Sasuke…

MIkoto Uchiha, in a light blue long-sleeved top, white apron, violet skirt stopping just above her knees, and jet-black tights, smiled, "isn't he a cutie." Charmander gave her an uneasy smile. MIkoto's Nine Tails had come over to sniff the new comer.

"Father," said Sasuke, "I'm leaving for my pokemon journey…"

Fugaku, in an evergreen blazer, white V-neck top, dark gray slacks, black socks, and black loafers, spoke without turning to look at his younger son, "win four badges… then speak to me of your pokemon journey. Normally, a rookie Uchiha shook have won two badges to be counted among the clan but you're the son of a gym leader, so the expected standard is higher."

Sasuke nodded, "yes, father. I'll make you proud."

All Sasuke got in return was… "actions speak louder than words."

Mikoto shed a few tears, handed Sasuke one hundred and twenty dollars, and kissed her baby good bye. Sasuke hugged his mother, gave a quick, determined look at his father's back, and set off.

There you go… the prologue chapter of my Naruto Pokemon crossover. Similar to Naruto canon, I have them split up in groups of three. And for the record, I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

xXKiraUzumakiXx; thanks for the advice. And about Sakura getting a pokemon reminiscent of her personality; don't worry… I have at least two planned.

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 1: I Want to be The Very Best

As the trio approached the town's main entrance, Naruto sharply turned and faced Sasuke. "You. Me. Battle. Now."

"Fine," Sasuke muttered, holding out his Charmander, "go." Naruto unleashed Bulbasaur.

"Let's beat him!" Naruto turned to Bulbasaur. "Bul bulba!" Bulbasaur spoke, sounding strangely like he was trying to say "believe it."

"Is your pokemon going to be as annoying as you?" Sasuke questioned. "Use scratch!" Charmander rushed forward with Bulbasaur charging in, only to get scratched across the face.

"That's nothing!" Naruto encouraged, "tackle!" Bulbasaur lunged…

"Side step then use scratch again," Sasuke ordered. Charmander did so, catching Bulbasaur in the left shoulder.

"Again." Bulbasaur turned, only to get scratched in the face again. "Again." Bulbasaur took a step back, looking a bit wobbly.

"Finish it," Sasuke spoke. Charmander rushed in, scratching Bulbasaur along the cheek under his right ear. Bulbasaur toppled over on his side.

"Saur! Bu Bulba bul ba saur ba saur!" The pokemon yelped, sounding strangely like "help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Naruto righted his friend and turned to Sasuke. "You win. Happy now? Oh wait; you're never happy!"

"Hn," Sasuke turned away.

"Man," Naruto kept on. "Whoever marries you is going to have to be fluent in teme speak. Sakura-chan? Can you speak that language?"

The pink-haired girl glared at him, "Na-ru-to." Naruto gulped. She was putting emphasis on each syllable of his name… not good.

"Heh, heh… I'll just shut up now," he grinned.

Sakura calmed down and smiled, "good. Let's go."

The trio walked out of Konoha and hit the road. Almost immediately, Sakura spotted a pokemon.

"A Wurmple," she smiled, "I've always wanted a Beautifly. Go, Squirtle!"

Her turtly companion appeared. "Use tackle on that Wurmple!" 

Squirtle charged and slammed into the little red bug, knocking it back a ways.

Sakura pulled out a poke ball and threw it, the device engulfing the larva in a red light and sucking said light into itself. The ball wiggled a bit and then stopped, signifying a successful catch. Sakura cheered, "yes! I'm the first one to catch a pokemon!"

"Way to go, Sakura-chan!" Naruto congratulated.

Sakura thanked him, recalled Squirtle, and they continued on their way.

After awhile; Naruto happened to look up and saw a Beedrill going about it's business.

"That's it, buddy. Keep flying," Naruto stupidly muttered, not realizing the Beedrill heard him and translated it to the equivalent of picking a fight…

It turned… and charged, diving down at Naruto.

"It's using twin needle!" Sakura cried. Naruto just freaked out as it got closer and closer…

Suddenly, an orange blur tackled Beedrill out the way, the two forms landing and rolling along the dirt road, a familiar flaming tail burning Beedrill in some spots. A pokemon flew through the air and ensnared the Beedrill and Charmander stood up.

Sasuke walked over and claimed his new pokemon.

Naruto was livid. How dare this douche save him? And how dare he take his pokemon again? Beedrill charged at him, not Sasuke!

"Dammit Sasuke!" Naruto barked. "Stop showing me up!"

"Stop making it so easy," Sasuke smirked.

"And stop picking fights with Sasuke at every turn!" Sakura snapped, with her arms crossed and tapping her right foot; the body language of one who's expecting an explanation.

"It's not every turn, Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested, "it's just he's gotta show me up just cause he's a member of the 'high and mighty' Uchiha family and his dad's the gym leader! I mean… he takes the starter I called dibs on and now he goes and snags a pokemon that picked a fight with me!"

"Na-ru-to," she growled, "you're being so childish!"

Naruto opened his mouth but Sakura knew what he was going to say, "and don't use the fact that you're twelve as an excuse. You're going to be a teenager next year, so start showing some maturity!"

Naruto turned around, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Just shut up and let's go, loser," Sasuke muttered, fastening a third pokeball to his belt.

"Wha… you caught another pokemon?" "Just now, while you two were arguing."

"What is it? Lemme see!" "You'll see it in battle eventually. Stop acting so hyper."

The group pressed on.

"Look!" Sakura exclaimed after a while. "I see what appears to be Tanzaku Town in the distance! We can stock up and rest there. Who knows… we might catch some more pokemon."

With that, Naruto took off like a shot, kicking up a crapload of dust. Said dust cloud enveloped Sakura and Sasuke, causing them to cough and glare after Naruto.

While running, Naruto's foot caught on something and he slammed into the dirt.

"What the hell?" he griped, turning to see what he tripped over. It was a green stone with a leaf-shaped imprint.

"Sweet!" Naruto whooped, grabbing it up, "I found a leaf stone!"

When Sakura and Sasuke caught up to him, he was still dancing around like an idiot.

Sasuke sighed. "I wonder what's got that idiot so hyper now."

"A leaf stone!" Naruto crowed, "I got a leaf stone and you guys don't! Hahaha…"

Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "big deal. I caught another pokemon."

Naruto stopped prancing around, "huh? Can I see?"

"Sure," she sighed, letting out her new pokemon… an Igglybuff.

Naruto's excitement dropped even further when he remembered something.

"Aw man! You guys both have three pokemon! I only have one!"

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

It has come to my attention that some of you would like a log of which pokemon the characters have at the end of each chapter. Ask and ye shall receive… Happy Easter, by the way…

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 2: Like no One Ever Was

As the trio approached the gates of Tanzaku Town, Naruto glowered at Sasuke. Not five minutes ago did Super Douche use his Charmander to catch a Spearow; bringing his party up to four. And to top it off… Charmander now knew a type-based attack in the form of ember.

No sooner had the group passed through the gates when a voice called out, "hey guys!"

Naruto smiled, "hey, Choji!"

Choji was wearing an open green hoodie, wrinkled white T-shirt with a bit of his gut showing, denim shorts, and brown sandals. "How many pokemon do you have yet?" Naruto inquired.

"Just my Totodile… want to battle?" the fa… chubby trainer replied.

"You're on!" Naruto cried, sending out Bulbasaur.

Choji sent out his pokemon, "alright, Totodile. Let's do our best!"

"Tackle!" commanded Naruto. "Wait 'til it gets in close and use scratch!"

Bulbasaur charged headlong… only to get clawed between it's right ear and eye. "Get 'im!" Naruto pointed in an overly dramatic fashion.

Bulbasaur spun and rammed into Totodile, what them being in close proximity. Totodile hit the dirt with Bulbasaur on top. Tototile pushed itself back to it's feet.

"Tackle again!" Naruto cried. Another ramming speed charge and Totodile slid chin-first in the dirt.

Naruto in the air, "yeah, I won!" Bulbasaur rolled his eyes, I did all the work.

A voice scoffed, "hmph… first time for everything."

The group looked to a girl with platinum blonde hair in a ponytail wearing silver and sapphire earrings, a lavender off-the-shoulder sweater over a violet sleeveless top, black leggings, and white flats. Next to her was a boy with pineapple-esque hair wearing a brown T-shirt, dusty green corduroy pants, and brown loafers.

"Hey Ino," Sakura smiled, "Shikamaru."

"So Sasuke-kun," Ino purred, brushing off her best friend-turned-rival, "how many pokemon do you have so far. I bet you have so many, at least one has already been transferred to Prof. Sarutobi's lab."

"Four," Sasuke muttered, inwardly cursing the fact that his desire to not see her during his trip had been refused.

"So what brings you guys to town?" Shikamaru asked, looking bored.

"We came to restock and maybe catch a few more pokemon," Sakura explained. "Hey! That's what we did!" Ino smiled, "I caught this Oddish that'll go so lovely with my Chikorita."

Ino and Sakura talking when off to shop, leaving the boys behind. Shikamaru and Choji went to grab some lunch and Naruto wondered off, wondering where the heck Sasuke disappeared off to.

Sasuke had gone searching for a trainer that could give him a good match, knowing he wouldn't get a challenge out of present company.

While Naruto was off looking for him, he accidentally bumped into a young woman who looked like she was in high school. She had black hair stopping just past the nape of her neck and was wearing a sky-blue long-sleeved blouse, grayish-black jumper stopping mid-thigh, solid-black pantyhose, and black heeled penny loafers.

"I'm really, really sorry," Naruto apologized, "it's my first time in town." "It's alright," the young woman smiled, "my sense of direction isn't the greatest so I fear I might have gotten turned around. Oh! My name's Shizune." "I'm Naruto," he smiled, "nice to meet cha!" "Nice to meet you too."

As they walked together, Shizune explained that she was apprenticing under Dr. Tsunade, one of the three great Pokemon Scholars, who had been personally trained by the Pokemon Professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, himself. (Three guesses who the other two Scholars are… and the first two don't count)

After awhile; they arrived at the Pokemon Center. "Ah, there you are," a woman spoke.

The two of them turned to see a woman with platinum blonde hair with very faint whisps of gray pulled into twin ponytails. She wore a white labcoat over a light turquoise short-sleeved blouse, slightly dark green knee-length skirt, and white flats.

Shizune smiled, "Dr. Tsunade." Dr. Tsunade looked at Naruto, "who's this?"

Shizune introduced them and Dr. Tsunade realized he was the son of two of the greatest pokemon trainers of the past decade. She smiled, now knowing what to do with a Pokemon egg that had just come into her possession.

She smiled, "so Naruto… how would you like to be the owner of a Pokemon egg?"

"A Pokemon egg?" Naruto echoed, "me?"

Dr. Tsunade smiled, "yes. But you have to take good care of it and keep it warm. And also, you should battle a lot. Research indicates that Pokemon eggs will hatch a little faster if exposed to battling Pokemon."

Naruto grinned, taking hold of the egg, which was white with blue and red triangles (A/N: I think we all know where this is going), "normal egg stuff plush battling every chance I get. No sweat! Leave it to me, Granny!"

Shizune's eyes widened, he didn't!

"What do you say?!" Dr. Tsunade seethed through clenched teeth.

"Naruto," Shizune whispered, "Dr. Tsunade is rather… touchy… about her age. It would wise if you didn't mention it again."

Dr. Tsunade smirked, "before you go, let's see just how good a trainer you are."

"You're on!" Naruto retaliated, "go Bulbasaur!" Dr. Tsunade grabbed a poke ball.

"I choose you, Turtwig." (A/N: Not much choice, considering that's his only Pokemon for the moment)

Both Pokemon appeared in flashes of light. "Use tackle!" both trainers called out simultaneously.

The two grass-types charged at each other, ramming heads. "Tackle again!" ordered Dr. Tsunade. "You too!" cried Naruto.

The battle was pretty much this, a stalemate of repeated tackles until both Pokemon were bushed (no pun intended).

"Not bad," Dr. Tsunade smiled, recalling Turtwig, "I look forward to seeing your progress."

She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him, "here's mine and Shizune's numbers. Be sure to call one of us when the egg hatches."

"Gotcha, Granny."

Naruto ran out of there before Tsunade could get him, Shizune suppressing her chuckle at their antics.

Naruto got back to the Pokemon Center; having been told by his mom that the Centers in each town were excellent meeting places for teams.

And sure enough, Ino and Sakura came walking through the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke appeared, stating he'd been there for the past half hour. Unbeknownst to Sakura and Naruto, he had traded the Beedrill for another Pokemon. A better Pokemon in his opinion.

Pokemon log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown)

Sakura: Squirtle (Male), Wurmple (Female), Igglybuff (Female)

Sasuke: Charmander (Male), Beedrill (Male/traded for ?), ? (?), Spearow (Male)

Ino: Chikorita (Female), Oddish (Female), ? (?)

Shikamaru: Cyndaquil (Male)

Choji: Totodile (Male)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Amaterasuice: You refer to me by the sempai suffix? *bows* You honor me, respective fanfic writing colleague. As a slight spoiler referring to your comment; I had already planned on Sakura having Dustox and Ino getting Beautifly as an opposite of what happened in the show.

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 2: To Catch Them Is My Real Test

Shortly after meeting up at the Pokemon center, Sasuke was approached by a young man; a young man with silver hair in a ponytail wearing glasses whose outfit consisted of a navy blue sweater vest over a white short-sleeved dress shirt, navy blue slacks, navy blue socks, and black loafers.

"So you're the son of Fugaku Uchiha who has just started his journey," the young man stated.

"That's right," Sasuke replied.

The stranger performed a mock bow, "my name is Kabuto Yakushi and I'd like to battle you to see if you live up to the Uchiha's reputation."

The group stepped outside. Both Sasuke and Kabuto grabbed a poke ball from their belts.

"This will be a double battle, meaning two on two," Kabuto explained, his glasses glinting. He released his two Pokemon; Ekans and Koffing (A/N: There is a reason I did this. See end of chapter). Sasuke threw out two poke balls, unleashing…

… a male Nidoran and a Poochyena.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed, still cradling the egg, "when'd you get those?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "the Nidoran I caught when you and Sakura were arguing after I saved you from the Beedrill. Speaking off which, I traded the Beedrill for Poochyena just now at the center."

Ino had hearts in her eyes imagining an older, hunky Sasuke (A/N: blaugh… I can't believe I just typed that!) with a Nidoking and Mightyena by his side.

"Alright," Kabuto interrupted, "Koffing; use tackle on Poochyena! Ekans; use leer on Nidoran!"

Nidoran hesistated for a moment while Poochyena dodged Koffing's attack. Poochyena wasn't stupid. It wasn't going to wait around for it's trainer to tell it to dodge.

"Poochyena; tackle Koffing," ordered Sasuke. "Nidoran; use peck on Ekans." The two Pokemon charged into their adversaries.

Kabuto smirked.

"Koffing; poison gas."

Purple mist shot from Koffing's craters, affecting Poochyena. Nidoran, being a poison-type, was immune.

"Now use wrap, Ekans," Kabuto pressed.

The rattlesnake bound the pup in it's coils, squeezing Sasuke's pokemon.

"Nidoran; use peck!" "Tackle it, Koffing!"

Koffing slammed into Nidoran, ramming it into the dirt just as Ekans released a near unconscious Poochyena.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, "well, well. It looks like I win."

"You big cheat!" Ino screeched, "Sasuke-kun could never lose in a fair fight!"

Kabuto smirked, "now, now, let's not be sore losers. I won fair and square, my dear. I can't help it if I have more experience and skill than your boy toy."

Ino blushed at the 'boy toy' crack but was still fuming.

'Hmph,' Naruto thought, 'serves him right. Arrogant teme.'

Shizune was one of the spectators of the match and was concerned.

'Kabuto Yakushi… but he's Orochimaru's… what's he doing here?'

Said bespectacled youth walked off, leaving a fuming Sasuke in his wake.

Sakura walked up to him, rifling around in her bag, "here, Sasuke; an antidote. Give it to Poochyena."

"Thanks," he muttered. Ino snapped…

"Grr… just a moment, billboard brow! Where do you get off helping out Sasuke-kun like that? Let's battle!"

"Fine," Sakura muttered. Both girls through their poke balls, releasing a ball of light…

… each a Wurmple.

"Poison Sting!" both girls cried.

The battle went the same way as Naruto's battle with Tsunade; a stalemate unto exhaustion… but with one difference…

Both Wurmple became aglow in light and when it faded, there stood a Silcoon before Ino and a Cascoon before Sakura.

'What?' Inner Sakura shrieked, 'how come Ino Pig gets Beautifly and I'm stuck with Dustox?'

Anyways, after a bit of smug rubbing-it-in from Ino, the two groups went their separate ways.

Pokemon log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown)

Sakura: Squirtle (Male), Cascoon (Female), Igglybuff (Female)

Sasuke: Charmander (Male), Poochyena (Male), Nidoran (Male), Spearow (Male)

Ino: Chikorita (Female), Oddish (Female), Silcoon (Female)

Shikamaru: Cyndaquil (Male)

Choji: Totodile (Male)

Concerning Kabuto's Pokemon: I chose Ekans-Arbok to represent how he's gotten physical and personally-wise more snake-like over time and Koffing-Weezing to represent how his ugly personality and nature has just gotten uglier over time.

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 3: To Train Them Is My Cause

As the group passed a small pond, Naruto noticed a Poliwag pop it's head out of the water.

He grinned, "go Bulbasaur!"

"Bul ba saur, saur bul bulba." (Translation-"That's my name, don't wear it out")

"Use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur shot a seed that landed on Poliwag, ensnaring it in vines and zapping the polliwog of it's energy.

"Go poke ball!" Naruto cried, his target successfully being sucked into said capture mechanism.

"Yeah! Alright!" he cheered, "we got a new team mate, Bulbasaur!"

Sakura smiled while Sasuke was still brooding over getting his self-righteous ass handed to him by Kabuto.

"Not bad for a beginner," spoke a voice.

They turned to see a tall man with spiky silver hair. He wore a black mask over the lower half of his face, black turtleneck, blue denim jacket with fleece collar, blue jeans, and black boots under his jeans.

"Um… who are you?" Sakura inquired.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake," the man introduced, "I studied under our village's great Pokemon trainer, Minato Namikaze."

"Wait a minute…" Sakura thought, looking at Naruto, "isn't that…"

Kakashi nodded, "yes. Naruto's father."

"You studied under dad?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded, again.

"Yes," he reached into his jacket and produced two poke balls. "Here."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Your father recently caught these on his newest journey and when he came across me, he asked me to deliver them to you. Naturally, when I checked in with Kushina, she said you'd already left. I saw you in Tanzaku Town and decided to wait along this road; the main road to the next town."

He tossed the poke balls to Naruto who caught them easily.

"Can I see what Pokemon they are?"

"Of course," Kakashi nodded, "they're your's, after all."

Naruto tossed the poke balls into the air and in a flash of light appeared…

… a Smoochem and a Magby.

"An ice-type and a fire-type," Sakura commented, "not bad."

Naruto smiled, recalling them, "hey, Sakura? You want the Smoochum? This way, if you count the egg Granny Tsunade gave me, we both now have the same number of Pokemon as Sasuke-teme."

Sakura smiled, "Naruto… that is so sweet of you! Of course I'll take it! Thanks!"

And then Sakura did what Naruto had only ever imagined and dreamed of…

… she hugged him.

Sasuke stood before Kakashi, "you trained under Minato Namikaze; the one trainer who stands in my family's way of being Konoha's best. Let's battle."

"You don't stand a chance," Kakashi flatly remarked, "but If you insist…"

Sasuke released Poochyena and Kakashi unleashed Zebstrika.

Sasuke growled, "attack! Tackle now!"

Poochyena charged. Kakashi looked unimpressed.

"Thunderbolt," and just like that Poochyena was struck down.

"Go Nidoran!" Sasuke growled.

"Thunderbolt," Kakashi stated again.

"Charmander!" Sasuke borderline screamed in frustration, calling out his last Pokemon.

"Finish it," Kakashi declared, striking down Sasuke's last Pokemon.

"Um… Sasuke…?" asked Sakura, "was it a good idea to use Poochyena and Nidoran so soon after they were defeated…?"

Sasuke sharply turned and glared at her.

"Shut up. Just shut up."

He recalled his unconscious Pokemon and stormed off.

Watching him leave, Kakashi sighed, "he'll never get better with that attitude. Then again living in the shadows of his father and older brother, I'm not surprised."

He turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"He just needs some time alone to calm down. Go ahead to the next town. I'm sure he'll catch up when he's ready. Just to make sure he doesn't miss you, I suggest waiting for at least two days. After all, the next town has a gym as well."

"Sweet!" Naruto whooped, "my first badge; here I come!"

Sakura bowed, "thank you for the Pokemon. It was nice to meet you Mr. Hatake."

"Kakashi, please."

"Okay then," she nodded, "thank you, Mr. Kakashi."

"Don't mention it. Besides, you've already thanked the one who's really responsible for you getting that Smoochum. Just between you and me, Naruto's father jokingly suggested he might give it to his girlfriend."

Sakura blushed like a tomato, "I love Naruto as a little brother. Not like that."

Kakashi nodded, "I best be one my way. Remember my advice. See ya!"

Pokemon log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown), Poliwag (Male), Magby (Male)

Sakura: Squirtle (Male), Cascoon (Female), Igglybuff (Female), Smoochum (Female)

Sasuke: Charmander (Male), Poochyena (Male), Nidoran (Male), Spearow (Male)

Ino: Chikorita (Female), Oddish (Female), Silcoon (Female)

Shikamaru: Cyndaquil (Male)

Choji: Totodile (Male)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

To Amaterasuice: Sorry I forgot to explain last chapter. Anyways, if you read the redone chapters, you'll see I corrected the mistake I made on Shikamaru's Pokemon (I don't know why I occasionally mix Cyndaquil and Torchic up). Anyways, I shall explain. Recall that in the first chapter, I said each team would have a different generations starters. Naruto's group- Gen 1, Ino's group- Gen 2, Kiba's group- Gen 3, Neji's group- Gen 4, & Gaara's group- Gen 5. Hope this helps.

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 3: On the Road to Viridian City (not really, just go with it)

Naruto and Sakura approached the gates of Hoshi; the Star Village, with Naruto noticing Sakura was bummed.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," he spoke, "what's wrong? Worried about Sasuke?"

The pink-haired cutie sighed, "yeah… I've never seen him so enraged before. It isn't like him. It… scared me."

Naruto put his arm around her shoulders, "hey, cheer up. You heard Mr. Kakashi. He'll be back to normal in no time! We just gotta give him space."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Sakura didn't look so depressed anymore, but she wasn't smiling, either.

Naruto knew exactly how to change that…

"Naruto; use tickle!" he cried, lashing out with a tickle assault on her belly and ribs.

"Ahahaha! Na… Narutohoho… no fair!" she cackled with laughter, "you… you know how ticklish I am! Stahahahap it!"

Naruto pulled back, grinning, "what? I was trying to get you to smile… and it worked!"

Sakura shook her head, grinning. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Let's go," she smiled, "this is your first chance to try for a gym badge."

As they walked in, Sakura noticed an ad for a Pokemon contest.

(For the record, I'm not all that into the contest factor. I'm going to include cause some of you wondered about it. Anyways, the contests will be pretty much off-screen with a few mentions).

"So, Billboard Brow," an all-too-familiar voice spoke, "are you going to enter the contest?"

Sakura and Naruto turned to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Sakura brushed her hair behind her ear, "I don't think so. Unlike you, I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty. I'm going to be aiming for gym badges like Naruto."

(Another twist. I don't recall any Poke/Naru X-overs that have Sakura going for badges. It's always contests. Three cheers for breaking the mold!)

Ino bristled a tad, "afraid? You want afraid? Let's battle! Three versus three! If I win, you enter the contest circuit!"

"Fine," Sakura nodded, curtly, "but if I win, you stop pestering Sasuke!"

"I'm not going to lose, so I accept," Ino grinned, smugly.

Both girls through a Poke ball, releasing Oddish and Smoochum respectively.

"Alright Smoochum, use pound!" "Counter with absorb!"

Smoochum trotted up to Oddish to slug it, but Oddish's leaves reached forward, embracing it, stealing some of Smoochum's energy.

"Use lick," Sakura commanded.

Smoochum shot out her tongue, licking Oddish's forehead, causing the Pokemon to seize up.

"It's paralyzed," Shikamaru pointed out the obvious.

"Now finish it off with a triple helping of pound," instructed Sakura.

Smack! Bam! Boom! Oddish fell flat on it's back and Ino recalled it.

"I choose you, Skitty!" she called.

The kitten appeared in a flash of light, "Ski!"

"Get her!" Ino pointed; resulting in the kitty charging at Smoochum.

"Counterattack with pound!" Sakura retaliated.

Ino smirked as Smoochum was now in range, "now… tickle it!"

Skitty shot out it's hand-like tail and began a furious wiggling along the psychic ice baby, causing her to double over with laughter, apparently just as ticklish as her trainer.

Sakura sighed, "return." She then picked another ball, "let's go, Cascoon!"

The lavender cacoon appeared.

"Use fake out!" "String shot!"

The silly string material shot forth bungled and tripped up Skitty.

"Now for a double whammy of poison sting!" she commanded.

Cascoon stabbed Skitty, effectively poisoning it.

(I'm going by game logic in which the cocoons evolved from the larva stages can use previous attacks.)

Ino recalled Skitty and summoned her most powerful Pokemon; her starting Chikorita.

"Knock it into submission with razor leaf!"

"Use harden!" Sakura countered.

"Don't stop! Keep hammering it!"

"Keep using harden!"

This pattern continued for three minutes until Chikorita slumped, exhausted and Cascoon became awash in light. And when the light died away, there stood Dustox.

"Awesome!" Sakura whooped.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura smirked, "finish it off with confusion!"

A small blast of energy slammed into Chikorita, sending it sprawling into Ino's legs.

Sakura made a fist pointing upwards and placed her left hand on the crook of her arm, "yeah!"

Ino stamped her foot, fists clenched, growling, "how…? I'm clearly better than you how did I lose?"

"Remember our deal, Ino-Pig," Sakura grinned, "never bug Sasuke or else."

Ino glared, "or else what?"

Sakura squatted down and stood up, now holding a fistful of dirt, "or else I soil your designer sweater."

Ino's eyes widened, "you wouldn't. Fine. I'll stay away from Sasuke-kun… for now."

She turned and stormed off, ordering Shikamaru and Choji to follow her.

Sakura wiped the dirt from her hands, "all in a day's work."

Pokemon log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown), Poliwag (Male), Magby (Male)

Sakura: Squirtle (Male), Dustox (Female), Igglybuff (Female), Smoochum (Female)

Ino: Chikorita (Female), Oddish (Female), Silcoon (Female), Skitty (Female)

Next chapter; can Naruto and Sakura defeat the local gym leader Akahoshi? Find out!

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 6: Battle for the Badge 1

Just as Naruto and Sakura were about to enter the town of Hoshi, Sakura caught sight of a pokemon.

"It's a female Nidoran," she smiled, "Ino-Pig'll be jealous that I have the female counterpart to one of Sasuke-kun's pokemon! Go, Squirtle!"

The Nidoran in question readied itself for battle.

"Squirtle; use tackle!"

Both pokemon charged in, with Squirtle seemingly gut-checking Nidoran into the dirt.

"Go poke ball!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing said device and ensnaring Nidoran in a beam of red light. The sphere shook for a bit before stopping.

Sakura jumped for joy, "yeah! Awesome! Return, Squirtle!" Squirtle gave a happy nod before going back to the ball.

They passed through the gates of Hoshi, Naruto beaming with thoughts of a gym victory and Sakura remembering Kakashi telling them to stay in town until Sasuke catches up to them.

Suddenly, Naruto noticed something, "that's some weird fruit."

Sakura looked and shook her head, "Naruto. That's not fruit. Those are apricorns. If we pick a few and take them to a specialist, he can craft them into special varieties of poke balls."

"And lucky for you kids; there's a specialist in this town," a man said.

Naruto and Sakura turned to see a man with slightly spiky brown hair wearing a green corduroy shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Who are you?" Naruto blurted out.

"My name's Yamato," he acknowledged, "if you want, I can make you some balls some those apricorns but it'll take several hours and they most likely won't be done until tomorrow morning but it'll be worth it. With them, you'll be able to catch a wider range of pokemon."

Naruto's eyes widened. More? More pokemon? Oh yes, Naruto liked that. Naruto liked that a lot.

Naruto and Sakura each picked six apricorns with Naruto picking two blue, one red, one yellow, and two black and Sakura picking two pink, one blue, one white, one red, and one green.

Yamato led them to his workshop and set their apricorns in two different boxes.

"If you two want to pass the time, I suggest you try and challenge the gym leader, Akahoshi."

"We were on our way to do so," explained Sakura, "but Naruto got distracted by the apricorns."

"Hey, Yamato," Naruto spoke up, "what kinda pokemon does this Akahoshi guy use, anyway?"

"Akahoshi has always had an interest in meteors and other space rocks," Yamato said, cryptically.

Naruto gave the classic WTF face while Sakura smiled and nodded in understanding, "rock-types."

"Very good. Yes," Yamato nodded, "you're quite clever… um… what were your names again?"

Sakura blushed, "oh my god! I'm sorry! We didn't introduce ourselves! My name is Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!"

"Uzumaki?" Yamato echoed, "any relation to Kushina Uzumaki; Konoha's greatest female trainer since Dr. Tsunade."

Naruto grinned, "yep! She's my mom!"

"Then in that case, I can tell you're destined for great things, both of you."

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned ear-to-ear.

"Why don't you give me your numbers so I can call you if I finish them early and you can get them as soon as possible?" Yamato suggested. Naruto and Sakura did so, then headed off to face the gym.

They approached the gym. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"So… who's going first?"

Sakura smiled, "you can go first, knowing how impatient you can be."

"Thanks Sakura… hey!" Sakura just giggled.

They walked into the imposing stone structure. Basically picture Brock's rocky layout with a planetarium dome for a roof.

A man with long silvery hair in a ponytail wearing a navy blue trench coat, turquoise turtleneck, beige slacks, and charcoal shoes walked up, "greetings. I'm the gym leader, Akahoshi. Which of you two wishes to fight me?"

"Well, both of us, sir," Sakura answered.

"Very well," Akahoshi murmured, "who's up first then?"

"That's me! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Akahoshi gave him a stern look, "well then, Naruto Uzumaki, I should warn you that I don't give second chances. IF you lose to me, I will not permit a rematch."

(A/N: I'll be using gyms at ALL the villages, including some filler ones, so it's okay if they lose once or twice. Besides, remember Gary facing Giovanni and the guy with the Marowak? It's clear there's more than the eight main gyms.)

Naruto sat down his bag and pulled out the egg.

"Here Sakura. You hold onto this. Things might get a little rough."

"We shall use two pokemon each," Akahoshi explained.

Naruto nodded, "fine."

Both men threw the poke balls. Before Naruto stood Magby and before Akahoshi stood Geodude.

Sakura face-palmed, "Naruto… fire-types don't exactly do too well against rock-types."

"Oh crap!" Naruto cried. "Too late! Use tackle!" Akahoshi ordered.

Geodude slammed into Magby, "now tackle again!"

Magby landed flat on it's back.

"Return," Naruto muttered, "go… Bulbasaur! Kick his butt!"

"Bul bulba!" Translation-Believe it!

"Sandstorm!" Akahoshi declared.

Sakura gasped, "that's a TM move!"

Bulbasaur could barely see.

"Now repeatedly tackle it!"

Boom! Bam! Biff! Bulbasaur was flipped through the air and landed with a hard belly flop.

Akahoshi smirked, "you lose, you cocky little upstart. Let's see if the girl can put up more of a fight."

"The name's Sakura, not girl," she said.

"Same rules apply," said Akahoshi, "that being two pokemon each."

Sakura handed Naruto the egg and stood her ground.

Both trainers called out their pokemon; Dustox for Sakura and Geodude for Akahoshi.

"Tackle!" "Confusion!"

The blast knocked Geodude back, "now use poison sting!"

Dustox fired what looked like glowing senbon at Geodude, resulting in Geodude having very faint spasms.

Damnit, Akahoshi thought, it's poisoned.

"Return," he growled, "I choose you… Onix!"

In a flash, the huge rock snake emerged.

"Poison sting!" the attack seemed to have no effect.

"Rock throw!" Onix picked up one of the boulders in it's jaws and threw it…

"Dodge and keep using poison sting!" Sakura commanded.

Eventually, poison sting poisoned Onix.

Akahoshi growled, "no more games! Dragon Tail!"

"Another TM move?" Sakura screeched as the glowing tail slammed into Dustox, hurtling it to the floor.

Sakura recalled Dustox and brought out another, "go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle looked up at the looming behemoth and gulped.

"It's okay, buddy," Sakura encouraged, "I know you can do it."

"Bind!" Akashoshi ordered, with Onix lunging at Squirtle.

"Now Squirtle! Use bubble!"

Squirtle fired a torrent of bubbles from it's mouth that slammed into Onix, going off like micro sonic booms, causing the rock snake to flinch.

Use bubble again!" Onix was bubbled in the face again. That, coupled with the poison, were slowly weakening Onix.

Akashoshi was starting to go red. No one had ever defeated his Onix this easily!

"Grr… dragon tail!"

Squirtle jumped to the left and put it's all into one final burst of bubble.

The force, coupled with Onix's weakened state, smashed Onix into a pair of boulders.

A combination of Dustox poison, a blitzkrieg of water, and the impact from the fall reduced Onix to only being able to raise itself four feet off the ground then falling back.

Recognition slowly covered Naruto and Sakura's faces. She'd won! She'd actually won!

Akahoshi swallowed his irritation and recalled Onix, walking over to Sakura, "as annoying as that was, I must admit, young lady; that you showed good strategy and intuition. As by Pokemon League rules, since you bested me; I present you with the Meteor Badge."

He handed her a brown version of the Boulder Badge with a spiky red rim.

"In addition," he continued, "League rules dictate that defeated gym leaders are to give out a TM to the person who defeated them." He handed Sakura a jewel case with a dull gray-colored CD, indicating it was a rock-type move, "that TM contains the move rock tomb."

Sakura thanked him and she and Naruto left.

Pokemon log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown), Poliwag (Male), Magby (Male)

Sakura: Squirtle (Male), Dustox (Female), Igglybuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidoran (Female)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

On the official Naruto card game website (google Naruto CCG), they're having a tournament the fans can vote on to determine the winner. Two matches have already taken place; that being Sasuke besting Sasori and Neji beating Kimimaro (how the &$#! on God's green earth does that happen? Kimimaro is fast enough to impale Neji before he gets his Gentle Fist on!) Anyways; the current vote-on match-up is Minato vs. Pein. There are some interesting match-ups like Guren vs. Deidara, A vs. Kabuto, and Tsunade vs. Mei (if you want me to still like you, you will vote for Mei-sama when the time comes. Her lava could easily kill Tsunade and at least half of the other preselected combatants)

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 7: Anti-Hero's Comeback

Naruto and Sakura were passing by the gate when they saw a familiar threesome.

There stood a semi-scruffy brown-haired boy wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and black and red sneakers, a black-haired boy with a gray sweatband and sunglasses wearing a beige cargo vest, white long-sleeved button-up dress shirt, black jeans, gray socks and brown shoes, and a girl with pale eyes and long-ish navy blue hair wearing a silver-studded denim jacket, sky-blue long-sleeved blouse, black skirt stopping just below mid-thigh, solid-black pantyhose, and black flats.

"Kiba. Shino. Hinata," Sakura smiled, "hey!"

"Hello," Hinata nodded, blushing at the sight of Naruto (can't forget that, now can we?) while Shino nodded in acknowledgment.

"Long time no see," Kiba grinned, "we just got in from Tanzaku Town. Hinata just won the contest there earlier today."

"Awesome!" awed Naruto. "Congratulations," Sakura smiled.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered with a nod.

"Anyways," Kiba interrupted, "how's about a battle before I challenge the gym leader, Naruto?"

"Okay," Naruto smiled.

Both he and Kiba released their pokemon. His Poliwag faced Kiba's Treecko.

"Pound!" Kiba ordered. "Use bubble!" Naruto countered.

Treecko was buffered by bubbles. Naruto nodded, "again!"

Treecko was pushed back to the ground then pushed itself up, resting on it's elbows.

"One more time!" Naruto pointed, over enthusiastically.

Kiba recalled Treecko, mumbling about how he could've won if Treecko knew a grass move. He then sent out his next pokemon, Diglett.

"Bubble!" "Dig!"

Diglett went underground.

Poliwag looked around, wondering where it's opponent went when…

Diglett popped up under it with enough "oomph" to send the polliwog airborne.

"Now! Sand Attack!" Kiba ordered. A blast of sand hit Poliwag in the face just before it landed roughly.

"Return," said Naruto, "you're good, Kiba. Go… Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur appeared, fully healed thanks to the magic of off-screen potion.

"Leech seed!" Naruto spat out instantly, with the pokemon reacting just as fast.

Diglett was seeded. Kiba recalled his pokemon, "this match is over. There's no way my last pokemon, Starly, can beat your Bulbasaur."

"Don't feel so bad, Kiba," Naruto grinned, "I lost to the gym leader and Mr. Super Strict doesn't give second chances. However, Sakura-chan did defeat him."

"Con… congratulations," smiled Hinata.

"Thanks," Sakura grinned. Shino stepped up.

"If you would, I would like to test my team against your's."

Sakura nodded, "sure. Let's battle."

Shino and Sakura threw their poke balls, releasing Torchic and Dustox respectively.

Knowing Sakura; she must have caught a Wurmple hoping for a Beautifly, Hinata thought.

"Poison sting!" declared Sakura. "Use ember," instructed Shino, his pokemon launching a barrage of little fireballs at the moth.

"Dus…" Dustox moaned. Shino nodded, "again."

Dustox was slowly descending to earth. Once more…

"Again," that did it.

"Dustox; return. Go… Squirtle! Use bubble!"

Torchic fell back and Shino recalled it. He selected another poke ball.

"Go Zubat," the blue bat appeared, "use supersonic."

"Bubble, quickly!" encouraged Sakura. Luckily for her, the bubbles assailed the bat before the confusion causing soundwave could reach the turtle, causing Zubat to face-plow into the ground.

"I choose you… Pichu."

Uh-oh, Sakura thought.

"Use thundershock," Shino stated. The blast of lightning knocked Squirtle onto it's shell.

"Squir squirtle squir squir squirtle squirtle," Squirtle grumbled. Translation-"oh, for the love of Leonardo!"

Sakura recalled it and threw out another poke ball, unleashing Smoochum.

"Pound," she instructed, only to be met with another thundershock.

Sakura smiled, recalling her pokemon, "no harm done. Everyone occasionally has a bad match-up."

Shino adjusted his glasses, "indeed."

"Stronger than I thought you'd be, Aburame," spoke a familiar voice.

The five turned… to see Sasuke standing in the city gates.

"A battle between trainer groups? Why don't you let me in on all the fun?" he smirked, looking directly at Hinata…

Pokemon log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown), Poliwag (Male), Magby (Male)

Sakura: Squirtle (Male), Dustox (Female), Igglybuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidoran (Female)

Kiba: Treecko (Male), Diglett (Male), Starly (Female)

Shino: Torchic (Female), Zubat (Male), Pichu (Male)

Hinata: Mudkip (Male), ? (?), ? (?)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

On the official Naruto card game website (google Naruto CCG), they're having a tournament the fans can vote on to determine the winner. Two matches have already taken place; that being Sasuke besting Sasori and Neji beating Kimimaro (how the &$#! on God's green earth does that happen? Kimimaro is fast enough to impale Neji before he gets his Gentle Fist on!) Anyways; the current vote-on match-up is Kakashi vs. Danzo. There are some interesting match-ups like Guren vs. Deidara, A vs. Kabuto, and Tsunade vs. Mei (Mei won, but only by one vote. Are people blind? Tsunade can't do jacksh!t against her lava).

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 8: Having a Poke Ball

Sasuke stared at Hinata, "I hope you're ready."

"She's more than ready!" Naruto snapped, "Hinata just won the contest in Tanzaku Town! She's pretty cool!"

Sakura bonked him, "contests and battles aren't the same thing!" Hinata, meanwhile, was blushing at her crush's praise. Sasuke noticed.

She's crushing on the village idiot, hn? He thought, who'd have feelings for a sorry excuse of an imbecile like him? Clearly a weak, sorry excuse of a member of the Hyuga clan dojo. Hmph. They're both sorry excuses so I suppose it fits. (Sasuke's a grade-A major douche dick, isn't he?)

Hinata was a little nervous. Even though I have four pokemon, I don't think I can beat him.

Sasuke smirked, "since we're Uchiha and Hyuga, why don't we use our entire team?"

Hinata gulped and gathered her confidence, "al… alright." Naruto-kun believes in me.

Both trainers let the first poke ball fly. Sasuke released Nidoran and Hinata released Azurill.

"Nidoran," Sasuke spoke, "strike it down with peck." Nidoran charged, ready to jab the little blue ball.

"Azurill! Hidden power!" Hinata cried. Azurill fired a blast, slamming Nidoran dead-on.

Kiba smirked, nice use of the TM she won at the contest.

"Hit him again," Hinata requested. Nidoran jumped to the side. "Use peck," Sasuke ordered.

"Please use hidden power again," Hinata spoke. Nidoran dodged, getting all the closer until… bam!

Poor Azurill rolled all the way to Hinata's feet. She bent down and cuddled the crying baby, "it's okay. Return."

She threw the next poke ball, revealing Shinx, "use tackle."

The attack made contact, only to have Shinx recoil and jump back, flinching.

Sakura gasped, "Nidoran's poison point. Shinx is poisoned!"

"Quickly; before it can retaliate. Use double kick!" Sasuke demanded. Shinx flew through the air, landing face-first before Hinata.

"Oh no!" she gasped, "return!"

"How'd Sasuke-teme get so powerful?" Naruto wondered.

Sasuke smirked, "by using inferior pokemon as training dummies."

"What?" Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata squawked.

"I only battled pokemon who didn't deserve to be trained by an Uchiha."

"You creep!" Kiba growled.

Hinata threw her next poke ball, unleashing Starly. "Go! Use wing attack!"

Starly dove down. Nidoran jumped to the left, but Starly changed it's descent and clocked the pink poison porcupine, knocking it on it's side.

"Quick attack!" Hinata cried. Starly rammed into Nidoran's belly.

Sasuke recalled Nidoran, "you only beat it because it already bested two other pokemon and is tired. I choose you, Spearow!"

"Quick attack!" Hinata declared. Sasuke waited until Starly was in range, "fury attack!"

Spearow shot forth, pummeling Starly with it's beak, sending it plummeting to the ground.

Hinata recalled Starly and pulled out her last poke ball, "you're all doing great. Let's go, Mudkip!"

"Use peck," Sasuke stated. Spearow dove down. "Water gun!" Hinata cried. Spearow dodged. "Again!"

This jet hit Spearow in the chin. "Water gun!" she cried. The third blast struck Spearow between the legs.

Sasuke recalled it, "it takes four of your pokemon to best two of mine. You're pathetic. Go; Riolu!"

"Run up and use water gun," said Hinata. "Quick attack, followed by force palm!" Sasuke ordered.

Bam! Mudkip was flat on it's back.

Sasuke smirked, "well done. Look's like I win." Riolu nodded, smugly.

The two of them walked off. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried, "where are you going?"

"There's a gym in this town."

Sakura and Naruto followed him.

Akahoshi turned as they entered the gym. "Are you the gym leader?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right," he nodded, "I'm Akahoshi. Now Each of us will use two pokemon each. Now let's battle."

Akashoshi released Geodude and Sasuke threw out… Charmeleon.

"Charmander evolved?" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed.

"Geodude: sandstorm!" Akahoshi commanded. A large veil of sand was kicked up. Sasuke smirked, "this is nothing! Charmeleon; use multiple ember attacks!"

Waves of fireballs ripped through the sandstorm. Now, with his foe in sight; Charmeleon charged the living rock.

"Don't just sit there!" barked Akahoshi, "use rock tomb!" Geodude hurled small boulders towards the fire lizard. Charmeleon dodged most of the boulders with only the last two clocking him. Charmeleon pushed itself back up.

Akahoshi smirked, "you're a stubborn one." "You have no idea," Sakura muttered.

"Use tock tomb again!" Akashoshi commanded. The next barrage slammed Charmeleon into unconsciousness. Sasuke grabbed a poke ball, "go, Riolu!"

"Rock tomb!" "Force palm!" Riolu slammed it's paw into Geodude's face just before the sandstorm got too blinding.

Akahoshi recalled Geodude, "go Onix!" The rock snake appeared in a flash.

Sasuke smirked. "I was wondering when I'd get to face a pokemon that'd be a real test of my training." "Well you've got your wish, boy," Akahoshi spat, "use dragon tail!"

Onix swung the glowing tail. Riolu jumped up. "Run along it and hit it in the face," Sasuke instructed. Akahoshi growled, "shake it off!" No matter how Onix moved and twisted, Riolu just kept on jumping… until it was in Onix's face.

"It's over!" Sasuke declared, "use a volley of force palms!"

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom! Five force palms later… and Onix slammed into the floor unconscious.

Naruto grit his teeth. He could handle Sakura besting Akahoshi, but Sasuke? That ticked off Naruto, big time.

"We won. Now give us the badge and TM," Sasuke spat.

Akahoshi walked over and presented him with the prizes, "quite the demanding brat, aren't you? Here's the Meteor Badge and a TM containing rock tomb."

"Way to go, Sasuke!" Sakura cheered. Akahoshi's eyes widened, "Sasuke? As in, Fugaku Uchiha's brat? No wonder you crushed me!"

Sakura suddenly jumped as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura," the voice spoke, "it's Yamato. You and Naruto can come pick up the balls." "Got it. We'll be right over. Bye."

She smiled at Naruto, "that was Yamato. Our new poke balls are ready." "Alright!"

Later, the three of them walked out of Yamato's shop; Naruto now owning two lure balls, a level ball, a moon ball, and two heavy balls, and Sakura now owning two love balls, a lure ball, a fast ball, a level ball, and a friend ball.

Pokemon log:

Sasuke: Charmeleon (Male), Poochyena (Male), Nidoran (Male), Spearow (Male), Riolu (Male)

Hinata: Mudkip (Male), Azurill (Female), Shinx (Male), Starly (Female)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 9: It Sounds Like Thunder

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left Hoshi Village and headed out. But before they could get to the next Village, they had to cross through Three Wolf Mountain; the crossroads between Konoha, Iwa, and Kumo.

Of course before they left, they restocked on potions and whatnot, mainly due to Sakura's insistence, thought Naruto and Sasuke would've described it as nagging.

"You know," Sakura started, "did either of you catch the news in the pokemon center as we left?"

Sasuke ignored her and Naruto shook his head.

"They were saying how three museums were robbed of their pokemon fossils. Why would anyone want pokemon fossils?"

They kept walking in silence, as Sakura's attempt at conversation was a bust.

They noticed the sun was starting to set. "Looks like the sun is going down. Maybe we should find somewhere to spend the night."

"Hey. What's that?" Naruto asked. They turned and saw a log cabin in the distance.

Sakura smiled, "it's a cabin for travelers who can't make it to a hotel."

The three of them walked into the cabin. Sakura smiled, "looks like it can house six people."

And there were already two people there; a boy and a girl. The boy had short spiky black hair and orange goggles. He was wearing an open orange vest over blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and blue and white sneakers. The girl had shoulder-length dark brown hair and wore a black cardigan buttoned over a black turtleneck, magenta skirt stopping just below mid-thigh, jet-black tights, and black loafers.

"Hey," Sakura smiled. "Hey," the girl smiled back, "looks like we're bunkmates. I'm Rin and this is my boyfriend, Obito. Nice to meet you." "I'm Sakura," she smiled, "this is Naruto and Sasuke."

They shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"How about a two-on-two battle?" Naruto suggested, "me and Sakura vs. you two."

"I've got a better idea," said a voice, "why don't the three of us battle the three of you?"

The five of them turned to see three fourteen year-olds; a boy with spiky black hair, a plain-looking girl with long black hair and a second boy wearing a navy blue ski mask. All three of them wore matching uniforms of tan turtlenecks and black/gray/white camo pants tucked into black boots.

"And who… are you?" Sasuke inquired. They just smirked.

"I'm Zaku. This is Kin and Dosu," the spiky boy smirked, "we've got guard duty and things were getting boring. Then we saw you and decided to entertain ourselves."

"You two decided," Dosu muttered, "and dragged me along. The boss won't appreciate us abandoning our posts."

The three of them threw out their poke balls with a cry of "Team Sound Forever!"

Kin unleashed Whismur, Zaku brought out Larvitar, and Dosu summoned Aron.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura unveiled Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmeleon.

"Sakura! Take the girl! Sasuke-teme; you get mask boy! I'll take Mr. Loudmouth."

"Enough talk! Let's battle!" Zaku barked. "Whismur; use pound!" Kin ordered. Whismur stumbled forwards. "Keep it at bay with bubble!" Sakura commanded. The burst of bubbles blasted Whismur back.

"Metal claw!" Dosu ordered. Aron charged in, sprouting steel claws and leapt at Charmeleon. "Not so fast," Sasuke smirked, "hit 'em with a barrage of ember attacks!" The raining force of fireballs slammed into Aron, causing it to fall headfirst, borderline unconscious.

"Sandstorm!" demanded Zaku. Sand was kicked up. "Zaku! You idiot!" Kin screeched, "Whismur will take damage, too!" Squirtle and Bulbasaur were hit. "Strike 'em!" Zaku cheered, "bite!" "Astonish!" Kin cried. Larvitar bit down on Bulbasaur's left ear and Whismur shot a blast at Squirtle, hitting it's chin. "Bubble!" cried Sakura, "you can do it!"

Whismur was bombarded by another blast of bubbles, knocking it out. "Leech seed!" Bulbasaur seeded Larvitar, thus slowly sapping it of it's energy.

"Shit! We lost!" Zaku yelped. "Duh," Kin rolled her eyes. They recalled their pokemon and split. Everyone turned to see Squirtle who had started glowing and when the light receded; there stood Wartortle.

"Awesome!" Sakura whooped, jumping up. "Aw man!" Naruto muttered, "Bulbasaur's the only one who hasn't evolved yet."

Sasuke rushed into Three Wolf Mountain. He knew there'd be some strong pokemon in the mountain.

Naruto turned to Rin and Obito, "so… how about that battle?"

Obito shook his head, "naw. After that display, Rin and I wouldn't stand a chance."

Naruto pouted and the four of them went to bed, Sakura worried about Sasuke…

Pokemon log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown), Poliwag (Male), Magby (Male)

Sakura: Wartortle (Male), Dustox (Female), Igglybuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidoran (Female)

Sasuke: Charmeleon (Male), Poochyena (Male), Nidoran (Male), Spearow (Male), Riolu (Male)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

I'm back! I just got Black 2 and am rearing to write! I also got the new Pokemon, Genesect, via wi-fi.

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 10: 

Sasuke reached down and picked up the poke ball, his newly evolved Nidorino by his side, "another Pokemon to prove I'm the best." He fastened it to his belt, recalled Nidorino, and walked on.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, Naruto had gotten up to use the bathroom. He had just finished when he looked out the window and bugged out; there before him a couple yards away was a Pokemon unlike any he'd seen. It was a whitish gray in color with two long tails billowing behind it. The majority of it's head was yellow and resembled a bicycle helmet with a red jewel. "Ux," it spoke, before floating away.

What was that? Naruto wondered as he climbed back into bed.

The next morning…

"Alright, boys and girls; rise and shine! Come on! Up and at 'em!" a loud voice bellowed, startling all four awake. There before them was a shapely woman with dark purple hair clipped to the back of her head. She wore a beige Crocodile Dundee-style hat along with a sleeveless beige trench coat, sleeveless dark purple spandex top that showed her midriff, black leather short shorts, and black biker-style boots with a pair of fishnet arm warmers and black leather fingerless gloves.

"Um… not to be rude… but who are you?" Rin asked. "And who do you think you are barging in here and waking us up with no regard?!" Obito snapped.

The woman smirked playfully.

"The name's Anko Mitarashi. And I'm a Pokemon Ranger. I've heard rumors about a group called Team Sound skulkin' about in Three Wolf Mountain."

"Team Sound?" Sakura echoed, "we battled some of them last night!"

Anko smiled, "good. Since you're familiar with these low lives, you can help me investigate. We're to find them and do what we can to drive them out of Three Wolf Mountain."

Naruto shot out of bed, "alright! Woo hoo! I'm all for it! Come on, guys; let's kick some Team Sound butt!"

Anko chuckled, "I like your spunk, kiddo. What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the greatest Pokemon Master in Konoha… no, the whole world… no, the whole, entire universe! Naruto Uzumaki: greatest Pokemon Master who ever lived!"

He noticed Anko was leaning against a support beam, clutching her sides and laughing her heart out.

"Hey! What's so funny?! You got a problem with my dream!"

"No… no… that's not it," Anko shook her head, though she was still a little giggly, "in all my years I have never seen anyone with such enthusiasm… well, except me when I was your age, kiddo. For your sake, I truly hope your dream comes true. Now… what about you three?"

"Sakura Haruno." "Rin Nohara." "Obito Uchiha."

"Uchiha?!" Naruto and Sakura started.

"Uh… yeah," Obito grinned sheepishly, "I'm Sasuke's cousin; I guess we forgot to mention that last night when we met. Heheh."

Anko wiped a tear from her eye (yes, she was laughing that hard), "alright. Good to have you three on board. Now, get your shoes on, grab your stuff and let's go."

The four of them walked out of the rest house and headed for Three Wolf Mountain.

Rin suddenly noticed something and bent down to pick it up.

"What is it, Rin?" Obito asked.

"It's a moon stone. They're very, very rare," Rin said.

Anko grinned, "nice find, missy."

"Heheh… we'll be taking that, then," a familiar voice proclaimed.

The five of them look over to see Zaku and Kin walking out from the cave. Zaku grabbed a poke ball, "let's make a deal. We win; you give us the moon stone. You win, we'll tell you where your missing friend is."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened, did they do something to Sasuke?! (Remember they're all normal people in this story)

"You want it, you got it," Naruto hissed.

Kin smirked, "we don't mean you and pinkie. (Sakura stiffened at this) We want to battle the other two."

"You want it, you got it!" Obito cried, repeating Naruto.

The four of them tossed their poke balls; Zaku releasing Larvitar, Kin releasing Whismur, Obito releasing Duskull, and Rin releasing Emolga.

"Larviatar; use sand storm!" Zaku commanded.

Kin huffed, two could play the not-caring-about-their-partner game, "Whismur; use uproar." Whismur started yelling as loud as it could, but it was slightly garbled due to the sand storm.

Anko smirked, these brats have no idea what they're doing.

Obito took this opportunity to attack, "alright, Duskull; night shade!" Duskull fired a purple mist at the two Pokemon.

Larvitar endured while Whismur was knocked back, as well as being buffeted by the sand storm.

"Now Emolga!" Rin cried, "use a double dose of quick attack!"

Emolga flew through the storm, slamming into Larvitar's chin, then doubling back for another blow, which succeeded in both knocking Larvitar on it's side as well as end the sand storm.

"Now use thunder shock on Whismur," she continued.

Whismur took the lightning head on and passed out.

"Dammit, Kin! You're useless!" Zaku barked.

"Me?! I'm useless?!" she shrieked, "excuse me, Mr. I'm-Too-Arrogant-To-Work-On-A-Team…"

"Duskull… end it with shadow ball!"

A purplish black blast of energy slammed poor Larvitar right where the sun don't shine, sending him flying, horn-first, into Zaku's jewelry store. Needlessly to say, the boy did a spot-on impression of an female opera singer.

"Let's get out of here!" Kin snapped.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Zaku yelped, sounding like a sugar-high chipmunk.

"Oh… you're not going anywhere…" Anko smirked, "I choose you… Seviper!"

Her Pokemon appeared, "now why don't you wrap them up?"

Seviper shot towards the two retreating punks and wrapped around them, pinning them back-to-back.

Anko smirked, "squeeze them."

Zaku and Kin let out a yelp of pain as Seviper constricted.

"Simply tell me what Team Sound wants in this mountain and I'll call him off," Anko offered, well actually, ordered would be the more appropriate word.

After a few more squeezes, Zaku cracked, "aahh! Okay! I'll tell! Our boss wants moon stones! He thinks they'll help fuel a secret weapon!"

"And what weapon would that be?" Anko pressed.

"I don't know…" Zaku muttered.

Anko snapped her fingers and Zaku let out a scream as Seviper coiled even tighter, "aaahhh! I swear! I don't know! Please! It hurts too much!"

Sakura ran up to her and grabbed her, "release them! It's obvious he's telling the truth!"

"Why? Why should I release them?!" Anko snapped at Sakura, "if it ensures peace and justice; I see nothing wrong with sinking to their level! Speaking of which… who's your boss? Well… answer me or so help me; I'll have Seviper snap you two like a wish bone!"

"You… you know him quite well…" Kin winced in pain, "after all… you used to apprentice under him…"

Anko's eyes widened as it hit her.

"Heh," Kin scoffed, "that's right. Our boss and your former master are one and the same. The leader of Team Sound is none other than the traitor of Konoha's Three Great Scholars… Lord Orochimaru!"

Pokemon log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown), Poliwag (Male), Magby (Male)

Sakura: Wartortle (Male), Dustox (Female), Igglybuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidoran (Female)

Sasuke: Charmeleon (Male), Poochyena (Male), Nidorino (Male), Spearow (Male), Riolu (Male), ? (?)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

I'm back! I just got Black 2 and am rearing to write! I also got the new Pokemon, Genesect, via wi-fi.

Dbsotrum9: When I referred to Orochimaru as a traitor last chapter; I meant as in betraying an idealogy. In other words; Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade kept true to Prof. Sarutobi's teachings and Lord Orochimaru did his own messed up stuff because he thought they were blind fools.

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 11: 

"O… Orochimaru?!" Anko spat in shock and disbelief.

"That's right, Anko," a smarmy voice oozed from the shadows, "my, my… look at you; having become a Pokemon Ranger."

The speaker walked out and revealed himself to be Kabuto.

Anko hissed through gritted teeth as Seviper unwrapped itself from Kin and Zaku.

"You two run along," Kabuto motioned, adjusting his glasses with his middle finger, "I'll handle her."

Zaku and Kin ran off.

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Naruto, "get back here!" He tried to take off after them.

"I don't think so," Kabuto smirked, releasing a Pokemon; Cubone, to be exact.

"You wanna fight, huh?" Naruto spat, "let's do it. Go… Poliwag!"

Kabuto took in Poliwag and Seviper, "now two on one isn't very fair, so let's even the odds a bit, shall we?"

With a snap of his fingers, two more men walked out; they both wore navy blue long-sleeved T-shirts under black vest, black slacks, and black boots. One also had a navy blue bandana around his head and the other wore glasses.

"Meet my cohorts; Yoroi and Misumi," Kabuto remarked as the new arrivals released their Pokemon. Yoroi summoned Durant and Misumi brought out Heracross.

"Naruto, Sakura."

The two turned to Rin, "Obito and I will handle these two. You go on."

"Right," they nodded and took off.

Kabuto smirked, "I guess that leaves you and me, Anko."

"Bring it, Four Eyes," she spat in defiance.

Obito and Rin threw their poke balls, releasing Voltorb and Emolga.

"Durant: use bite on Voltorb." "Heracross: attack Emolga with horn attack!" The two insectoid Pokemon charged.

"Thundershock!" Rin and Obito both cried. The strikes of lightning hit their mark with Heracross being a little dazed and Durant not that affected.

Durant scuttled close to Voltorb. "Sonic boom!" called Obito.

Bam! The blast went right into Durant's mouth. "Now use thundershock again!"

The living poke ball channeled the lighting into the metal ant's mouth, causing it to screech then collapse nearly unconscious.

"Emolga; use volt switch," declared Rin. Her Pokemon, charged with lightning, slammed into Heracross, sending it flying, then retreated into it's poke ball and summoned Pidgey in it's place. "Finish it off with gust!" The whirlwind lifted up and Heracross and tossed it aside, finishing it off.

"Bone club!" "Poison tail!"

Cubone's club intercepted Seviper's glowing tail, with Cubone trying it's darnedest not to give an edge.

Cubone jumped back with Seviper giving a hiss of disdain.

"Cubone; use dig!" Cubone dug into the earth at a ridiculously fast pace.

Anko smirked, "nice try, bone head. Seviper; aim into the burrow… and use flamethrower!"

Kabuto's eyes widened, "what?!"

Seviper vomited flame into the hole causing Cubone to burst out, screaming as it's rump was roasted.

"Poison tail!"

The glowing tip slammed into Cubone's spine, slamming the skull-wearer into the dirt, wincing as it had been poisoned.

Kabuto glowered at Anko as he recalled his Pokemon, "this isn't over." He retreated into the cave with Anko hot on his heels.

Pokemon log:

Obito: Duskull (Male), Voltorb

Rin: Emolga (Female), Pidgey (Female)

Kabuto: Ekans (Male), Koffing (Male), Cubone (Male)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. The Three Wolf Mountain arc is heating up. What will happen next?

Anyways; on with the story…

Chapter 12: 

Naruto and Sakura had found themselves in a pickle.

No sooner had they caught up with Zaku and Kin; when Zaku and Kin revealed they led them into an ambush. Several men in black wetsuits, purple belts, and black rubber ski masks surrounded them, unleashing a horde of Zubat.

"Take 'em out!" Zaku cried.

The Zubat swooped down at our heroes.

Sakura and Naruto each grabbed a poke ball.

"Wartortle!" "Magby!" "Bubble!" "Ember!"

The barrage of bubbles and hail of small fireballs weren't doing much as only four Zubat out of thirty had dropped.

"This isn't good," Sakura murmured.

"Thunderbolt!"

Everyone turned their heads… to see a Zebstrika fricassee ten of the Zubat at once!

"Find out what Team Sound's up to! I'll take care of them!"

"Mr. Kakashi!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto and Sakura recalled their pokemon and started running.

Half the Zubat went after them.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I don't think so… Thunderbolt!"

Ten more fried Zubat.

Ten minutes of running later…

Sakura stopped behind a stony wall and yanked Naruto back.

"Look."

There were a group of scientists working at complex machinery with a collection of large tubes… and floating in each tube was a Pokemon fossil.

Sakura's eyes widened. "It's the stolen fossils!" she gasped.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto muttered.

"I read somewhere that scientists were working on highly advanced technology that could, in theory, resuscitate extinct Pokemon from fossils."

Naruto turned his head, "you hear that?"

"What? The hum of the machinery?"

"No… it… it sounds like… laughter?"

Naruto and Sakura carefully headed towards the sound.

Meanwhile, at the source of the sound…

"Knock it off bitch! You've done enough! She can't take anymore!"

Kiba and Shino were tied back-to-back on the floor of a small side chamber. As for Hinata, she was tied to a chair with her feet lashed to a footrest. Hinata was the source of the laughter Naruto had heard as her stocking feet were suffering a feather as she was undergoing tickle torture. A woman with pale skin and semi-spiky dark purple hair wearing a green leather jacket, black biker gloves, red jeans, and black boots was the one torturing her.

"Just tell me who sent you brats to spy on us and this will cease."

"Hahaha… p… pleeheeheease… I… I swear… heeheehee… we… we're not spies… ahahaha…" Hinata laughed helplessly.

"Just what do you think you're doing to Hinata?!" an angry Naruto growled.

The woman stopped and turned, "what's this? Romeo come to save Juiet?"

Hinata blushed at that remark, although it was hard to tell as she had been laughing so much.

"Who do you think you are?!" Naruto growled at the woman.

She scoffed, "the name's Guren. And if you must know, blondie; we found these brats and captured them. My superior wanted me to found out why they were here. It's obvious someone sent them as spies." She crossed her arms.

"That still doesn't explain why you were tickling Hinata's feet!" Naruto snapped.

A slight blush adorned Guren's cheeks, "I… I have a soft spot for kids and don't like seeing them hurt. So I resorted to the most cliché painless interrogation method to make her talk."

"Nobody tortures my friends," Naruto seethed, "and anyone who does will get something that is in no means painless!"

He grabbed one of his poke balls and threw it, "go Bulbasaur!"

Guren smirked, "I choose you!"

Before her stood… a Charmeleon.

Naruto paled, "…damn."

"Flamethrower!" Guren cried.

"Bul! Ba saur!" Bulbasaur yelped. Translation: shit! That's hot!

"Slash!" she ordered.

Charmeleon charged in and swiped at Bulbasaur, knocking it to the right.

"Use flamethrower again!"

Charmeleon inhaled, ready to barbecue Bulbasaur.

"Bubble!"

Charmeleon flew forward from the concussive force of a wall of exploding bubbles. Guren and Naruto looked to see Sakura with Wartortle before her. Hinata was free and untied Kiba and Shino.

The three of them reached for a poke ball…

Guren, realizing she was outnumbered, cursed under her breath, "this isn't over!" Throwing down a smoke bomb, she did what all good Team Rocket members did and GTFO.

Hinata ran over and embraced Naruto, "thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it," Naruto smiled, "always happy to help a friend."

Pokemon log:

No sense in listing as each person only used one Pokemon this chapter.

There you go… the newest chapter. A few things;

Yes, Guren will be a semi-recurring character.

As you may remember from the first gym, I will be using filler characters. Several filler characters.

The deal with Guren having a soft spot for kids was taken from her maternal affection for Yukimaru. Naturally, being charged with interrogating a child, she'd go for a method that would cause no pain. Also, since this story is partial humor, I figured I'd throw in a tickle-torture scene.

Anyways; how was everyone's Easter and April Fool's? Mine was great. I had a sort of double feature of movie-going, seeing both Jurassic Park 3-D and The Croods. See ya next chapter. Ciao!


	14. Chapter 14

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Chapter 13: 

"Everything alright?" a familiar voice asked.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata turned to see Kakashi and Anko. It had been Kakashi who asked.

"Everything's fine," Sakura nodded, "we just saved Hinata from a Team Sound goon."

Kakashi nodded and threw a pair of objects at her and Naruto, "catch."

"What are they?" Naruto asked, eyeing the poke balls.

Kakashi gave his eye smile, "remember that bunch of Team Sound grunts that attacked you about an hour ago? Well, some wild Zubat got caught in the crossover. So it was the least I could do."

"Sweet! More Pokemon!" Naruto whooped.

Kiba was about to protest when Kakashi pulled out three more poke balls, "here; one for each of you. I needed to use up my last five poke balls anyway."

"Anyways," Anko huffed, "we'll stay here and see what we can do about Team Sound. You kids go on and continue on through the mountain. Maybe catch some more Pokemon."

The kids nodded and went on their merry way.

Hinata walked next to Naruto, "thanks again for saving me."

Naruto grinned, "no worries!"

After about twenty minutes of walking; wherein Hinata caught a Whismur and Sakura found an actual moon stone, they approached a fork in the road.

Above the right turn was a sign saying "Iwa," and over the left was a sign saying "Kumo."

But that wasn't what drew their attention.

That honor belonged to a battered and bruised Charmander with a poke ball next to it. It's face lit up upon seeing Naruto and Sakura. Sakura kneeled down and started treating it with some potions.

"It recognized you," Hinata pointed out the obvious.

"D'you think it's Sasuke's?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you baka," muttered Sakura, "Sasuke's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. This can't be it."

Charmander nodded it's head, tears starting to form in it's eyes.

"I assure you it is," a smug voice spoke.

The turned and saw…

"Kabuto?!"

"Hmph," Kabuto adjusted his glasses with his middle finger, "that Charmander is indeed Sasuke. You see; in exchange for keeping our… 'illicit' activities a secret, we gave Sasuke a special experimental chemical that would increase a Pokemon's power and possibly even make it evolve to it's next state. However, the batch turned out to be a failure as all it did was painfully cause that little lizard to de-evolve back to it's basic state. Interestingly enough; at that moment Sasuke happened to note a shiny Charmander out of the corner of his eye and caught it."

Naruto glared at Kabuto, "you're saying Sasuke threw his first Pokemon aside when it de-evolved and went after some 'shiny' version, whatever the hell that is?!"

Kabuto smirked, "that's correct."

The next words out of Naruto's mouth caused the others to face-fault.

"What is a shiny anyway?"

"A shiny is the term for when a Pokemon is a different color than it naturally is. Only the truly lucky come across a shiny Pokemon as they are incredibly rare; about one in 8,192," Shino elaborated.

Kabuto nodded, still smirking, "indeed. Sasuke was quite thrilled to have a Pokemon that would eventually evolve into the infamous black Charizard."

The kids' eyes widened. Black Charizard were rumored to be even more fierce than the regular variety.

Naruto growled, "he thinks just because his Pokemon is a different color, that makes it better?! Skin color doesn't matter. What does is the bond of friendship you forge and the memories you make!"

Naruto turned to the recovered Pokemon next to Sakura, "Charmander; how'd you like to travel with a true Pokemon trainer? How about it; wanna join my team?"

Charmander ran over and Naruto squatted down and hugged it, "welcome to the team."

As the others watched, Kabuto stealthily slunk away.

The two teams went their separate ways with Hinata thanking Naruto once again with a big hug. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba headed towards Kumo and Naruto and Sakura went towards Iwa, unaware that Sasuke had gone to Kumo.

"I think at the next Pokemon Center, we should get Charmander checked out," Sakura mentioned, "there could still be minute traces of that formula in it's system."

"Yeah. Hey, wait… !" Naruto whipped out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" the voice at the other end spoke up.

"Grandma Tsunade? It's me, Naruto… the egg hasn't hatched yet… yeah, it's safe and warm in my bag… look, Sasuke dumped his Charmeleon after it forcefully de-evolved after Team Sound gave it some weird potion to try and make it super strong… you're in Iwa?... that's great! Sakura-chan and I are headed there now… approaching the exit of Three Wolf Mountain… okay, see you as soon as possible… bye."

Naruto hung up, "Grandma Tsunade and Shizune are in Iwa. They'll take a look. Let's go."

Pokemon Log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown), Poliwag (Male), Magby (Male), Zubat (Male), Charmander (Male)

Sakura: Wartortle (Male), Dustox (Female), Igglybuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidoran (Female), Zubat (Male)

Kiba: Treecko (Male), Diglett (Male), Starly (Female), Zubat (Male)

Shino: Torchic (Male), Zubat (Male), Pichu (Male), Zubat (Male)

Hinata: Mudkip (Male), Azurill (Female), Shinx (Male), Starly (Female), Whismur (Female), Zubat (Female)

I'll most likely have Shino trade the second Zubat off-screen.

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Some things concerning Pokemon X and Y: Yes, I will be adding sixth generation Pokemon to this story when the games are released with Konohamaru's team getting the starters. Also; a fairy-type?! Light makes more sense as the natural foil to dark. AND IT'S STRONG AGAINST DRAGONS?! WTF, MAN?! THIS IS THE FIRST TYPE ADVANTAGE THAT MAKES NO SENSE WHAT-SO-EVER!

Sorry about that. It's just… fairy-type?! Really?! That's something a four-year-old comes up with.

Anyways…

Chapter 14: 

Naruto and Sakura squinted as they left Three Wolf Mountain and stepped into the light. In the distance they saw a city situated between two parts of a winding mountain. This is kind of hard to describe. Google "Sideling Hill" and picture a city in the opening and you've got what I'm trying to get across.

"Hello there," a voice spoke.

Naruto and Sakura looked to see a girl about their age with slightly wavy sandy blonde hair stopping just past her shoulder blades. She was wearing a dull lavender halter top, denim miniskirt, and black suede boots.

She's pretty cute, Naruto thought.

"I was just training my Pokemon when I saw you two come out of Three Wolf Mountain and thought I'd say hi."

"That was nice of you," Sakura smiled, "I'm and Sakura and this is Naruto. We're trainers from Konoha."

The girl smiled, "I'm Hotaru. Nice to meet you. Would either of you care for a Pokemon battle?"

"Sure," Sakura smiled, "Naruto. Go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Naruto nodded and took off, eager to have Charmander looked at.

Sakura and Hotaru both threw a poke ball with Sakura choosing Igglybuff and Hotaru calling out Natu.

"Natu; use peck!"

Natu shot off towards Igglybuff.

"Use sing!" Sakura countered.

Igglybuff began singing it's lullaby causing Natu to become quite drowsy. Natu slammed into the dirt inches away from Igglybuff, fast asleep.

"Return," Hotaru recalled her sleeping psychic bird, "go Larvitar!"

"Sandstorm!" "Sing!"

Igglybuff made with the music but not before Larvitar conjured up the buffeting sand. Larvitar had fallen asleep and Igglybuff was pelted by grains.

Hotaru quickly called out her third Pokemon, "Spinarak! Use string shot!"

The spider appeared and bound Igglybuff.

"It's okay," Sakura assured her Pokemon, "you rest now. Let's go… Zubat!"

It was blue bat against green spider.

"Go! Use leech life!" "Not so fast! Supersonic!"

Spinark leapt up trying to clamp onto Zubat… and ended up right in the path of the confusing sound waves, resulting in it doing a rather painful belly flop down to the ground.

Hotaru sighed and recalled the dazed and battered arachnid, "not bad. It was nice meeting you. If you're going to challenge the gym, then I wish you the best of luck."

Sakura thanked her and ran off to catch up with Naruto.

She eventually found him at the Iwa Pokemon Center. Along, with Shizune and Prof. Tsunade. Tsunade was scanning Charmander to see if any trace amounts of Kabuto's potion was left in its system while Shizune hoped the Pokemon would be alright.

Fifteen minutes later…

Tsunade smiled, "good news. The formula seems to have run its course. Charmander is just fine, well except for seemingly still being a little upset by what your friend did… and I use the term 'friend' loosely judging by his unforgivable behavior."

Sakura and Naruto looked a little down at that. Tsunade realized she should change the mood.

"So, Naruto… how many Pokemon have you caught since I last saw you. I mean, all you had last time was your starter, Bulbasaur."

"Not counting the egg but including my starter; I have five. Actually two of them were given to me by Mr. Kakashi. He really gave me three but I gave one to Sakura."

Shizune smiled, "that was sweet. Which Pokemon was it?"

Sakura smiled back, "a Smoochum."

Shizune nodded, "and the other two Kakashi gave you?"

Naruto beamed, "Magby and Zubat."

This time it was Tsunade who asked a question, "so… Bulbasaur, Magby, and Zubat, along with Charmander. What's the last one?"

"Poliwag."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto, "grass, fire, water, and poison/flying. A nice balanced team. How about you, Sakura?"

She smiled, "my starter Squirtle, which has evolved into Wartortle, Dustox, Igglybuff, female Nidoran, and Zubat."

"Hey granny," Naruto spoke up, "we're going to challenge the gym leader. You know anything about him?"

Sakura roughly elbowed Naruto in the ribs, "or _her_!"

Naruto sheepishly grinned while rubbing the point of contact, "yeah… or her. Which I was totally gonna say before Sakura hit me."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "you were not."

Tsunade cleared her throat, "about the gym leader: his name's Roshi and he uses fire-types. Sakura; it should be easy for you with Wartortle. Naruto; you might have a bit of trouble unless you level up Poliwag some."

"Come on, Sakura! I need to train Poliwag! Let's battle!"

As they neared the exit of the Pokemon Center, a young boy with wild tannish hair and pale olive skin ran up to them. He was wearing a beige knit cap, dirty green T-shirt, and dull blue shorts, "do either of you have a Zubat you are willing to trade?"

"Whatcha got?" Naruto asked.

"I'm willing to trade Magikarp, Feebas, or Psyduck."

"I'll trade you Zubat for Psyduck," said Naruto.

The kid smiled, "deal!"

They walked over to the Trade-O-Matic(dumb name, I known). They each took the respective poke ball and placed them under the vacuum tubes. Both poke balls were sucked up and switched sides; a screen showing the silhouettes of Psyduck and Zubat changing owners. The balls landed, letting out the Pokemon before their new owners. The boy smiled at finally having a Pokemon that the other kids in town thought was cool and Naruto and Sakura looked at his new Psyduck. When it had emerged, there was a burst of sparkles and the Psyduck was a mix of sky blue and turquoise. Even its bill was tinted.

Their eyes widened. This kid willingly traded a shiny?!

He must have noticed their expressions, "sorry. The other kids say my Psyduck was a freak since it was the wrong color. Do you not want it?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled, "naw! It's cool. Just 'cause it's different doesn't make it freaky. Being different is often a good thing. Nothing wrong with standing out!"

Sakura, Prof. Tsunade, and Shizune smiled.

He recalled his new Pokemon, "well, Sakura… let's go face the gym leader!"

((For the record, the boy who traded with Naruto was Yota; a character from one of the Shinobi World War fillers))

Pokemon Log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown), Poliwag (Male), Magby (Male), Shiny Psyduck (Male), Charmander (Male)

Sakura: Wartortle (Male), Dustox (Female), Igglybuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidoran (Female), Zubat (Male)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Well then… sorry it's been a while, lots of stuff going on and all that. Anyway; in the next few chapters, to commemorate the worldwide release of X and Y, you'll finally be seeing Generation XI Pokemon in fanfiction. Of course, this means I'll have to tweak my plans for some Pokemon acquisitions (and no, Naruto will not be getting Fennekin).

I've had time to go over all the pros and cons of the Fairy-type. I decided to look on the bright side and think it's an homage to the series, Fairy Tail, in which there's a group of characters called Dragon Slayers… and which type is the Fairy-type strong against?

Chapter 15: 

Standing before Naruto and Sakura were three teens barely older than them. One had a bowl cut of black hair and was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, baggy green kung fu pants with red sash, white martial arts socks, and black martial arts shoes. Another had perfectly straight dark brown hair and was wearing a black sweatband, beige sweater vest over a white long-sleeved white dress shirt, black slacks, black socks, and plain black shoes. Lastly, the sole girl of the group had twin buns in her brownish-black hair and sported a sleeveless light blue Chinese shirt, black slacks, black calf-high nylon socks, and black flats.

"Neji. Lee. Tenten," Sakura smiled, "how goes it?"

"It goes good," the girl, now identified as Tenten smiled, "we were just finishing up here and then we're heading through Three Wolf Mountain to get to Kumo, seeing as how Lee and Neji each managed to win the local Gym badge."

"Really?!" Naruto beamed.

Lee nodded, holding said badge between his thumb and forefinger, presenting it to his comrade. It was shaped like the frontal view of a fist and was colored a rust red, "tah dah. This is the Fury Badge. You shall win it if you are able to successfully defeat Gym Leader Roshi!"

Naruto grinned.

"We were just on our way to face him! How about a warm-up match?"

"Very well," Lee agreed.

Both threw out a poke ball with Naruto calling out Poliwag and Lee bringing forth Geodude.

Tenten and Neji sighed.

"Geodude; use defense curl!"

Geodude curled into a ball.

"Ha! Use bubble!"

A barrage of explosive bubbles ploughed into Geodude.

"Again!"

Geodude winced, giving it's opponent a dirty look.

"Do not despair! Geodude; let your youth explode! Go at him with rollout!"

The living rock curled into a ball and rolled towards the polliwog.

"Keep blasting it with bubble!" commanded Naruto.

The blasts seemed to do little… until Geodude unfurled and fainted just before slamming into Poliwag.

"Lee, you dolt. Use your head. And don't use your starter, Chimchar."

"Neji; I am aware of such a disadvantage. But I cannot let that deter me. I choose you, Chimchar!"

Neji just sighed and Tenten face-palmed so hard she was sure there'd be a mark later.

In a bright light, the little orange monkey appeared… but was consumed by a wash of light. When the light vanished, a bigger monkey was there instead.

Lee cried "manly" tears of joy, "oh Chimchar! You have finally evolved into Monferno! I am so proud! All of our youthful training has paid off!"

"Quickly! Use hypnosis!" commanded Naruto.

And just like that… the newly-evolved simian was off to dreamland.

Lee recalled it, "you are a tricky opponent, Naruto, but none-the-less a worthy challenge! I shall relish the rest of our match! I choose you… Timburr!"

The wood-carrying Pokemon appeared in a flash, showing off by twirling the lumber it always carried like a bo staff.

Tenten giggled at the display, cute.

"Bring it Naruto! This fighting-type shall not fall as easily as fire or rock."

"In that case…" Naruto mused, "return Poliwag!"

Naruto grabbed another poke ball and threw it.

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Bul ba saur!" (Translation: let's go wild!)

"Timburr; use low kick!"

"Tim… burrrr!" the Pokemon cried, lunging foot-first at the grass-type.

"Use leech seed! Quick!"

"Bul!" A seed shot from the bulb and hit the charging opponent, ensnaring it in energy-sapping vines.

"That is not enough," commented Lee, "use rock throw!"

TImburr picked up a nearby rock, one about the size of a bowling ball… and threw it.

Bulbasaur leapt out of the way.

"Vine whip!" cried Naruto.

Bulbasaur's attack lashed out at Timburr. This, coupled with the sapping from leech seed, eventually proved too much.

Lee recalled Timburr.

"That was a most youthful battle. I look forward to future spars! Now then, we shall be on our way! Best of luck at the gym!"

Upon bidding their fellow trainers farewell, Naruto and Sakura continued towards the gym.

Pokemon Log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown), Poliwag (Male), Magby (Male), Shiny Psyduck (Male), Charmander (Male)

Sakura: Wartortle (Male), Dustox (Female), Igglybuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidoran (Female), Zubat (Male)

Lee: Monferno (Male), Geodude (Male), Timburr (Male), ? (?)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	17. Chapter 17

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Some news; I got my first flame. Some anonymous reviewer basically told me this story sucks (who does he think he is, Linkara?) while using that mess of script that's a mix of upper and lower case. Mister or Missus Flamer doesn't bug me one bit. I will simply be the better man and save said flames for a co-worker who a few of us think may be a closet pyro.

Anyways; concerning Pokemon X and Y. I bought both versions but started with X. My starter was Fennekin (for Y, it was Chespin). I have seven badges and my starter is fully evolved, as well as having ready access to four Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution (and yes, each of them is carrying the proper mega stone); Abomasnow, Blaziken, Charizard, and Lucario. Matter of fact, Charizard's my strongest Pokemon at the moment at level 51 with Flame Burst, Flame Charge, Fire Fang, and Dragon Rage making up the moveset.

I'm currently at the Team Flare hideout in Lumiose City… and according to the guide; I'm just about to Xerneas.

Anyways… without further ado…

Chapter 16: 

Naruto and Sakura were just about to the local gym when they passed a large TV screen. It was showing a female reporter talking about new Pokemon.

"That's right, trainers and fans alike. There is now an eighteenth type of Pokemon; the fairy-type… such as these cuties here; on the left is Flabebe and on the right is Swirlix. In addition; some well-known types of Pokemon have been reclassified pending this discovery. Examples include Marril, Ralts and its evolutions, and Jigglypuff. For a full list of reclassified species, please check your local Pokemon Center."

"Fairy-type, huh?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't be like that," Sakura said, "I think it's cute. So my Igglybuff is now a fairy, huh? And Hinata has Azumarill. At least two of our class have this new type."

"Is that the gym?" Naruto asked, pointing ahead.

Before them was a large brown building shaped like a volcano that you'd see at a mini-golf course.

"I guess so…" Sakura murmured as they walked towards it.

Upon stepping inside; they were greeted by a man standing in the center of a torch-lit chamber. He had scruffy red hair pulled back into a ponytail as well as a beard. He was pretty old and wearing a black turtleneck, crimson vest with a fire pattern, dark brown slacks with maroon cuffs, and dark brown shoes.

"I am Roshi the gym leader. Which of you wants to challenge me?"

"We both do, sir," Sakura nodded.

"Alright," the old man returned the nod, "I can take one of yeh at once. So who's up first?"

"Sakura," said Naruto, "you go ahead. I'm going to step out and train my water-types some more."

Sakura agreed and Naruto left.

"So it's you then, lass? Then let's get started. Four Pokemon each, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's battle!"

Sakura and Roshi each threw a poke ball with Sakura choosing Igglybuff and Roshi selecting Slugma.

"Quick, Igglybuff! Use sing!"

"Counter with ember!"

"Keep singing while you dodge it!"

The fireballs shot from the opponent's mouth just narrowly missed the pink ball as it kept singing its lullaby.

Slugma started feeling drowsy and then nodded off.

Roshi recalled it, "hmph. Don't think the same trick will work twice, missy. Go!"

Now before him stood Torkoal.

Sakura recalled Igglybuff, congratulating it, before replacing it with Dustox.

"Poison sting!" "Fire spin!"

The glowing needles shot from Dustox were swallowed up by the flaming cyclone that engulfed it.

"Dustox; return!" Sakura cried.

She grabbed another poke ball, "let's go, Wartortle! Use water gun!"

The stream of water hit Torkoal in the face.

"Again!"

Torkoal flinched as the jet struck it.

"Now use bubble!"

"Smokescreen!"

Both the bubbles and smoke had been emitted at the same time, cancelling each other out. Roshi's eyes widened when he heard Sakura's next command.

"Tackle!"

And from the dispersing smoke leapt her blue turtle, smacking into Torkoal's head.

"Now… bubble; point blank!"

Roshi was shocked, "what?!"

The explosive bubbles pushed Torkoal back and eventually, it fell to it's knees.

"Not bad, kid," Roshi reluctantly smirked, "but this battle is far from over. I choose you… Magmar!"

"Rapid spin!" Sakura called out the newly leveled up attack. Wartortle sucked it's head, tail, and limbs into its shell and spun at an impressive speed towards the opponent.

"Use fire punch!"

"Mag…" the Pokemon murmured as its fist was covered in flame, throwing the punch, connecting to the airborne opponent, and sending it crashing into the wall.

"Wartortle!" Sakura cried, rushing to her Pokemon's side.

She comforted it and sent her starter back to its poke ball. She grabbed another one, "let's go… Igglybuff!"

"Hmph… this again! Magmar! Use fire punch once more!"

Magmar nodded… and lunged!

"Hurry… sing!"

Igglybuff's melody managed to drop Magmar to dreamland just before the flaming fist was close enough to make contact.

"Haha! Way to go, Igglybuff!" She picked up the little pink ball and hugged it… and it started glowing and growing… into Jigglypuff.

"Awesome! You evolved!"

Sakura smiled, "take a rest. You earned it."

She and Roshi each grabbed another ball and threw them, "go!"

Dustox appeared for Sakura and before Roshi now stood his strongest Pokemon… Camerupt!

"Fire blast!"

The flames in the shape of the kanji for fire belched forth and Dustox just barely managed to dodge it, having already been burned against Torkoal.

"Confusion!"

The blast of energy hit Camerupt right between the eyes, making it mad.

"No more games!" Declared Roshi, "lava plume!"

Camerupt reared up and stomped down, causing a tremor. A strong tremor that cracked the ground, shooting up a jet of lava.

"Get out of the way and keep using poison sting!"

Dustox tried to do as Sakura commanded… but it eventually hit the dirt off to Camerupt's right… but not before Camerupt showed signs of having been poisoned.

"Good job! Come back!" Sakura recalled it as Camerupt winced from the poison.

"Now time to finish it off! Go, Jigglypuff! Use sing!"

"Drat it all!" Roshi grumbled as Camerupt fell asleep, thus forcing him to recall it.

He gave a small smile to Sakura, "you're something else. The odds were against you and yet you never gave up. Not bad, girl. Here's the Fury Badge to show you beat me."

He handed her something that looked like the front view of a dark red fist.

"Also take this TM. It's flame charge. Your Pokemon will become faster as well as dishing out some nasty damage. Now, I suggest you take some type to recuperate at the Pokemon Center."

Sakura bowed in gratitude, thanking him, and left, being sure to give Naruto a call about where she was headed.

"Hey pinky; remember us?" a snide voice spoke up.

She turned… and found herself surrounded by Dosu, Zaku, and Kin.

Pokemon Log:

Naruto: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (Unknown), Poliwag (Male), Magby (Male), Shiny Psyduck (Male), Charmander (Male)

Sakura: Wartortle (Male), Dustox (Female), Jigglypuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidoran (Female), Zubat (Male)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	18. Chapter 18

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Concerning my progress in Pokemon X; earlier today, I defeated the Elite Four and the Champion, winning the game and my Charizard is at level 73 with its moveset comprised of Inferno, Heat Wave, Dragon Rage, and Fire Fang. I also managed to catch Mewtwo at half power with a Dive Ball (I had already used the Master Ball on Xerneas). I also can add Gengar and Mewtwo to the list of Pokemon I have that can mega-evolve. Up next is Garchomp.

Speaking of which, did anyone else catch the premier of the newest Pokemon movie? They seem to have retconned Mewtwo's backstory… unless its supposed to be a different Mewtwo. Could have sworn there was only one Mewtwo in continuity…

Chapter 17: 

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin smirked.

"Payback's gonna be a bitch, isn't it pinky?" Zaku smirked.

Dosu grinned beneath his ski mask, "and since she just came out of the gym, her Pokemon must be exhausted."

Each of them reached for a poke ball…

Suddenly, they each yelped in pain at having been struck by fireballs.

They turned to see Naruto and Charmander, both looking peeved.

"That punk dared to hit us with ember!" Zaku snarled, "go, Larvitar!"

Kin and Dosu sent out their Pokemon as well, "Whismur!" "Aron!"

"Attack!" the three bellowed.

"Use ember!"

Charmander spun round and round, flinging a storm of fireballs at them, knocking out Whismur and Aron but pissing off Larvitar.

"Tar!" it growled.

"Char!" Charmander hissed.

Suddenly both Pokemon starting glowing and growing, be replaced by Charmeleon and Pupitar!

"Are you kidding me? Zaku's Pokemon evolved?!" Kin protested.

"Use thrash!" Zaku commanded.

Pupitar began smacking in Charmeleon with abandon.

"Use dragon rage!" Naruto cried.

Charmeleon's eyes glowed, it opened it's mouth wide…

… and shot forth a furious stream of flame with enough force to send Pupitar slamming into Zaku, knocking both trainer and Pokemon to the ground, hard!

The three grunts recalled their Pokemon.

Zaku snarled, "you haven't seen the last of us! Mark my words!"

Charmeleon sank to it's knees, dragon rage having taken a lot out of it.

Naruto rubbed it's back, "you did good, pal. Return."

Sakura smiled, "thanks. So how'd your training go?"

Naruto smiled, "good. Managed to catch a Pokemon that's currently chillaxing back at Prof. Sarutobi's lab."

"Wow," Sakura murmured, "what is it?"

Naruto shot her a grin, "you'll see. Anyways, I'm going to challenge the gym leader. Wanna watch?"

Sakura smiled, "sure!"

So she walked him to the gym and they entered; Naruto challenging Roshi.

"This contest will be four versus four. Is that acceptable?" Roshi inquired.

Naruto nodded with a smirk, "sure thing!"

Both threw a poke ball, "go!"

Before Naruto was Poliwag and before Roshi was Slugma.

"Use hypnosis!" instructed Naruto.

Just as with Jigglypuff, the soothing melody lured the living lava to sleep.

Roshi recalled Slugma, "hmph. Your friend there got me with the same trick. But let's see you deal with this! Go, Torkoal!"

"Return Poliwag!" Naruto declared, producing another poke ball, "I choose you!"

Now standing, ready to fight, was a white monkey with three toes on each foot and a pig nose.

"Mankey?!" Sakura yelped, "you caught a Mankey?! But I thought you said your new Pokemon had been transported to Prof. Sarutobi's lab!"

Naruto smirked, "I never said I caught only one new Pokemon, now did I? I sent back my Shiny Psyduck to have Mankey transported to me."

"Use fire spin!" Roshi interrupted.

"Dodge it and counter with low kick!"

Mankey leapt away from the flaming twister and performed a spinning back kick to the side of Torkoal's face.

"Again!" Naruto cheered.

The second kick sent Torkoal rolling into the wall.

Roshi smirked. This kid was something else.

"Go, Magmar!"

"Come back, Mankey. Go Charmeleon!"

"Hahahah!" Roshi laughed, "use fire punch!"

"Fire dragon rage right at the fist!"

Magmar yelped in pain as the blast consumed it's arm.

"I know this may knock you out since you aren't used to it, but… hit 'em with another dragon rage!"

This encore performance hit Magmar under the chin, knocking it into the air, and sliding to a stop at Roshi's feet.

Magmar pushed itself to it's elbows then passed out… at the same time as Charmeleon due to using up its energy.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go, Poliwag!"

"Go, Camerupt!"

"Quickly! Use bubble!"

The bubbles burst forth, exploding in the volcano camel's face.

"Keep using bubble, buddy!"

The endless barrage of blasts eventually took its toll and forced Camerupt to it's knees.

Poliwag glowed and changed into it's second form of evolution.

"Poliwhirl!"

"Awesome! Poliwag evolved!" Naruto cheered, "finish it! Hypnosis!"

Just like that, Camerupt was off to dreamland.

Naruto received the Fury Badge and the TM disc for flame charge.

Afterwards, Naruto and Sakura rested up their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

Naruto gave Prof. Sarutobi a call on the video phones you can find at every center.

"Ah, Naruto," the grandfatherly scholar smiled, "I take it by the huge grin on your face you defeated Roshi?"

"I sure did, old man! But I just wanted to call to show Sakura my other new Pokemon."

Hiruzen nodded, "it's right here with your Shiny Psyduck."

Next to the blue fowl was a set of six eggs with faces.

"Ex! Ex! Ex! Ex! Ex! Ex!"

Sakura blinked, "an… Exeggcute?"

Pokemon Log:

Naruto: On Person: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (?), Poliwhirl (Male), Magby (Male), Mankey (Male), Charmeleon (Male)

At Lab: Exeggcute (Male), Shiny Psyduck (Male)

Sakura: On Person: Wartortle (Male), Dustox (Female), Jigglypuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidoran (Female), Zubat (Male)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. Just wait and see what I have planned for the Eeveelutions. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	19. Chapter 19

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Well… it took a lot of effort (man, Pokemon-amie is time consuming), but one of my Eevees finally evolved into Sylveon! Huzzah! Also, Shauna gives you the base form of the starter she chose, so I have Chespin (now fully evolved into Chesnaught) as well as Delphox. And I trade with a co-worker who started with Froakie so I have Pokedex info on all three starters and their evolutions (I trade Froakie back after my Pokemon like Scyther and Haunter have evolved)

Chapter 18:

"Moooo…!"

A Tauros fell to the ground, battered and bruised.

A tall, dark-skinned man with slicked back white hair and sunglasses huffed, "hey, kid. You sure are rough. Maybe next time, don't be tough."

His opponent just stared at him, in no mood for games. "I won, so give me the badge," he stated as he recalled his Elekid.

"Ain't no reason to get enrage! Here ya go; the Charge Badge" the gym leader rapped.

(In case you haven't caught on yet… yes, Killer Bee is Kumo's gym leader)

"Also this ain't no blunder! Here's da TM for da thunder!"

The young man walked out, giving off some bad vibes.

"That boy is wack and that a fact, fool ya fool!"

As the young man approached the outskirts of Kumo, a group of six individuals surrounded him. They each wore a hood and cloak, concealing their identities and clothing. One wore a pristine white cloak that never seemed to get dirty, two of them wore blue cloaks (although one was a darker shade), the shortest one wore a magenta cloak, one wore a dark green cloak, and the biggest one wore a brown cloak.

"Here" said the white cloak, tossing the young man a poke ball, "a gift from our master. More shall follow if you take up his generous offer and join us."

The trainer threw the poke ball, materializing an Umbreon.

He arched an eyebrow, an eeveelution.

The cloaked six each produced a poke ball and threw them. Each one of them bore an Eeveelution.

The white cloak had Jolteon, the lighter blue cloak had Glaceon, the dark blue cloak had Vaporeon, the magenta cloak had Espeon, the green cloak had Leafeon, and the brown cloak had Flareon.

"So I'm supposed to fill the missing slot?"

"That is correct," the white cloak nodded, tossing the young man a jet black cloak, "welcome. Welcome to Team Sound…

… Sasuke Uchiha."

Meanwhile, back in Iwa…

"I am so proud of you, sweetie."

"Mom!" Naruto whined as Sakura beamed at him.

"Prof. Sarutobi just invited me over to see your Pokemon. A Shiny Psyduck, eh? You take after me."

"You mean you have a Shiny Psyduck as well?" Naruto asked of Kushina.

"Shiny, yes. Psyduck, no." Kushina grabbed one of her poke balls and hurled it into the air, "come on out, girl!"

Out popped a Vulpix, but not your average Vulpix. No, this Vulpix was a dull yellow and the hair on its head and its tails were neon orange. A Shiny Vulpix.

"Awesome," Naruto and Sakura awed.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "I don't mean to be rude but if that's all, I really must get back to my research. And Sakura? I look forward to receiving Pokemon from you, as well as the others."

"Understood, Professor," the lovely pink-haired maiden nodded.

Everybody said their good-byes and hung up.

"So where we off to now?" Naruto inquired.

Sakura produced a town map, "Let's see… we can either go north to Yuki… or head to the coast and attempt to catch a ship to Kiri."

Naruto huffed, "which one do you think Sasuke went to?"

"To be honest, I'd say Yuki," responded Sakura, "its known for ice-types and we've seen how… efficient Sasuke is with his training. So, let's head there."

(Remember; they don't know he's in Kumo)

"Uh… I can't believe you!"

Naruto and Sakura turned to see a pair of familiar faces… Rin and Obito.

"I go off to use the lady's room and come back to see you've sunk all your money into a single Pokemon; a Magikarp, of all things!"

"Hey! This gym makes three consecutive gym losses! I deserved a little consolation!" Obito retaliated, "besides… the guy who sold it to me advertised it as being able to produce like rabbits and could make me big bucks!" (Yep, the "fishy" salesman that swindled James strikes again!)

"Actually, Magikarp is pretty useless," Naruto interjected.

"I know, right?" Rin sighed, "and he throws all his money away on it."

"Actually…" Sakura spoke up, "Magikarp is pretty useful if it gains enough experience and evolves."

"Magikarp… evolves?" Naruto blinked as Rin and Obito stared.

Sakura punched him on the head, "of course, you idiot! Where do you think Gyarados comes from?!"

Rin blinked, "you mean… the most dreaded sea-faring Pokemon evolves… from that?!"

Obito went nuts and starting jumping up and down, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I just knew it was a good investment!" Then proceeded to laugh manically while the others gave him flat looks.

"Who's the weirdo?" a voice asked.

"You mean Naruto or the other guy?" another voice asked.

"Choji, I think Ino means the one dancing around like a lunatic," the last one sighed.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji," Sakura smiled, "what's up?"

Shikamaru gave a light smirk, "Ino stumbled in Three Wolf Mountain, and one of her poke balls ending up snaring a Feebas."

"Eeerrr…" Ino seethed, "it's. So. UGLY!"

Rin blinked, "excuse me, but did you know Feebas evolves into a rather strong, not to mention, rare Pokemon called Milotic if you level it up while it thinks its beautiful?"

"Really?" Ino inquired, "who are you, anyway?"

Naruto grinned, "this is Rin and Sasuke's cousin, Obito! Guys; these are our friends Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji."

"Nice to meet you," Rin smiled.

"Likewise," Ino returned the smile, shaking her hand.

"Anyways," Sakura decided to elaborate, "the reason Obito was 'dancing around like a weirdo' as you put it was because I just finished explaining the Magikarp he apparently blew his money on could evolve into Gyarados."

"WHAT?!" Ino and Choji yelped.

Shikamaru sighed, "most people think paying through the nose for a Magikarp is a scam. But, in reality it's well worth it if you can get it to evolve. A pretty fair price for the power you'll eventually command."

"Anyone want a battle?" Obito offered.

"I'll take you on," Choji accepted.

They each grabbed a poke ball and threw them out revealing Choji's Sandshrew and Obito's Voltorb.

Rin sighed, "that's a ground-type. Voltorb's electric attacks won't work."

Obito smirked, "sonic boom!"

"Defense curl!" Choji countered.

Sandshrew curled into a ball as the blast hit it, knocking it back a few inches.

"Rollout!" Obito cried.

"Use dig!" Choji declared.

Sandshrew dug into the earth, narrowly missing Voltorb. Said sphere looked around for the enemy.

Boom! Sandshrew exploded from the ground, sending Voltorb into the air!

"Sand attack, followed by swift!"

The sand got in Voltorb's eyes, and the barrage of stars knocked it around.

"Now use dig!"

"Huh?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru smirked, "just watch."

The moment Voltorb hit the ground…

Kapow! It was send airborne again!

"Swift!"

Voltorb hit the dirt, battered and bruised.

"Return!" Obito cried, "go… Magikarp!"

The iconic red fish just flopped around.

"Use splash!"

Choji sighed, "alright. Use swift."

"Keep up with splash!"

"Dig."

Sandshrew erupted, sending Magikarp right into Obito's face.

"Return! Heheheh… one step closer to Gyarados," Obito chuckled, "go Duskull!"

The ghost-type hovered before it's trainer.

"Use night shade!"

Duskull fired a black ray of light from it's eyes, slamming into Sandshrew's chest. Sandshrew landed on it's back.

"Again!" announced Obito.

This time, the attack hit Sandshrew's stomach.

Choji noticed Sandshrew was now panting, "good job. Return. I choose you… Totodile!"

"Night shade!"

"Dodge and use water gun!"

However, Duskull evaded the attack.

"Night shade!"

The attack hit home, nearly knocking Totodile out.

"Come back," Choji recalled his starter, "go Butterfree! Hit it with a barrage of confusion!"

The purple butterfly bombarded Duskull with blast after blast of psychic energy.

"Gah! Duskull; return!"

"Way to go, Choji!" Ino remarked, "you won!"

After the battle, the three groups went their separate ways; Naruto and Sakura headed north to Yuki, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio headed to the coast to go to Kiri so Ino could win a contest, and Rin and Obito stuck around Iwa for awhile.

Pokemon Log:

Sasuke: Shiny Charmander (Male), Poochyena (Male), Nidorino (Male), Spearow (Male), Riolu (Male), Elekid (Male)

Choji: Totodile (Male), Butterfree (Male), Sandshrew (Male)

Obito: Duskull (Male), Voltorb, Magikarp (Male)

There you go; it took eighteen chapters, but you all finally see what I decided to do with the eeveelutions. I sure you all know who Sasuke's recruiters are… and who has which eeveelution. Still don't know what I'm going to do with Sylveon, though.

Also, today at work; I caught Zygarde! Three guesses who'll be on the cover if they make Pokemon Z.

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	20. Chapter 20

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Yes… another new chapter! I'm always on a Pokemon high for two/three weeks whenever a new game or generation comes out. Anyways; over the new few chapters you'll be seeing at least one Legendary and a sneak peek at the Elite Four.

Chapter 19:

The next morning, after having spent the night in a port town; Naruto and Sakura climbed aboard the next boat sailing north to Yuki.

Sakura leaned against the railing with her arms crossed and resting her chin on her wrists, thinking about last night.

Flashback:

"_Naruto," she said as they arrived in the town located on the northern coast of Iwa, "get us a room at the local Pokemon Center. I'll check the boat schedule."_

_Naruto took off as Sakura walked to the dock. She eventually passed by a tavern and overheard a raving drunk._

"_I'm telling ya'll the truth! That Gyarados; it was RED!"_

_Sakura continued walking as she blinked, 'that man must have seen a Shiny Gyarados. If I remember correctly, tales of the Red Gyarados are almost as infamous, if not more so, than those of the Black Charizard. Huh?'_

_Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a Pokemon hovering in an alley. This Pokemon was light bluish in color and it's head was mostly pink with four ear-like bobs and two long tails billowed behind it. _

"_Me… Mes…" it spoke before floating off._

Flashback End.

Sakura's eyes suddenly caught sight of something, "hey, Naruto! Look at that!"

"Wow…" the boy awed as he and Sakura were looking at some sort of bird Pokemon. It was a radiant hue of light blue and a flowing tail fluttered behind it.

"Whatever it is, it's beautiful," Sakura commented as they watched it fly into the distance.

"It's headed north," Naruto pointed.

Sakura smiled, "then we might get to see it again. Who knows?"

They headed back inside to where trainers could mingle… just in time to see the end of a battle. A teenager with short lavender hair wearing a teal sweater vest over a white T-shirt, black belt, light blue jeans, and dark gray shoes and a preteen girl with long orange hair wearing a purple stocking cap, maroon sweater, pale orangey-yellow pleated miniskirt, pale pink thigh-high stockings, and dull brown boots had just lost to a pair of teenagers who were dressed decently for the ensuing cold weather.

Across from the carrot-top girl was a stunning young woman with blonde hair pulled into four spiky pigtails and she was wearing a black, single-button, suede blazer over a goldenrod turtleneck sweater, black skirt stopping five inches above her knees, jet-black tights, and black flats.

Across from the lavender-haired trainer was a somewhat stocky young man with spiky dark brown hair and he was wearing a black leather jacket with hung open over a dull blue turtleneck, black corduroy pants, and dark brown boots tucked under his pants legs.

"Amazing," Naruto and Sakura heard someone next to them mutter, "that's the fourth straight tag match those two have won."

Naruto suddenly got that gleam in his eye. The gleam all Pokemon Trainers recognized as the look that said "challenge accepted."

Naruto inhaled and then…

"Hey! You two! How about battling somebody who's actually a challenge?"

Needless to say, the eight trainers that had already lost to these two were quite annoyed with Naruto's outburst.

The man and woman both smirked.

"Na-ru-to; you idiot!" Sakura seethed, bashing him over the head, "I can't believe you had to go and insult those trainers who tried their best!"

The woman turned to them, "well, kid? Wanna have a match?"

Her partner turned as well, "or are you the kind of person I hate; all talk and nothing to back it up?"

"Hmph," Naruto scoffed, "those are fighting words, pal! So, bring it on! And who's she calling kid? You guys are only, what, a few years older than us?"

The two of them chuckled. That did it. Nobody, but nobody laughed at the son of Minato Namikaze and got away with it.

"You two are going down!"

The man burst out laughing at Naruto's declaration, causing the woman to sigh.

"Don't laugh at the boy, Kankuro."

The man, now identified as Kankuro stopped, "but Temari. This brat is the most entertaining opponent we've had yet on this voyage… and the match hasn't even started yet!"

The woman, Temari, turned to Naruto, "I apologize on behalf of my dim-witted brother. As well as if you thought I was laughing at you. I only chuckled because your determination is quite admirable. I can tell you're going to go far. So how about it? Care to back up your boast against my brother and I?"

Naruto smiled, "you bet! Come on, Sakura!"

The two of them stood opposite of Temari and Kankuro.

Temari smiled, "before the match, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Naruto smirked, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the new Champion of the Shinobi League!"

Sakura smiled, "and I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet the two of you."

Kankuro grinned, "same here. The name's Kankuro Sabaku. My sister and I are the best trainers who hail from Suna, next to our younger brother."

"Indeed it is nice to meet you," Temari nodded with a smile, "my name is Temari Sabaku and not to unnerve you or throw you off your game, but I do happen to be Suna's gym leader."

Everyone, with the exception of Kankuro, gasped. She was a gym leader?! No wonder she and her brother were undefeated on this cruise!

"That doesn't scare me! I'm even more fired up, now!" Naruto crowed.

Temari allowed a small laugh to escape her lips, "that's the spirit. I like your courage, Naruto. Maybe the four of us could become friends."

"I'd like that," Naruto nodded. "Me too," Sakura beamed.

Temari smirked, producing a great ball, "but first…"

The other three trainers smirked with Kankuro also pulling out a great ball.

"Go!" Four trainers shouted in unison.

Sakura brought out Dustox, Naruto brought out Mankey, Kankuro brought out Haunter, and Temari brought out Zangoose.

"Dustox: use confusion on Haunter!" "Mankey: low kick on Zangoose!"

The opposing Pokemon dodged the attacks.

"Haunter! Strike down Dustox with shadow punch!" "Zangoose: strike back with slash!"

Haunter's fist slammed into Dustox and Zangoose slashed at Mankey right between the eyes.

"Okay," nodded Sakura, "let's change things up a little." She nodded at Naruto, to which he returned the gesture.

"Use poison sting on Zangoose!" "Low kick it!"

Mankey zoomed in to hit Zangoose, but it leapt up… right into the path of Dustox's attack!

Zangoose squirmed in discomfort at it was poisoned.

Temari grit her teeth, "I have to admit. That was a good strategy."

"Except you forgot one thing," Kankuro smirked, "finish off Dustox with another shadow punch!"

Bam! Dustox went down.

It's over, Sakura thought, none of Mankey's moves can affect Haunter.

"I won't go down without a fight!" Naruto declared, "Mankey: beat the daylights outta Zangoose by alternating between karate chop and low kick!"

Zangoose was pelted into the air and suffered a hard landing at Temari's feet.

"Hmph! You're one tough cookie," Kankuro smirked in acknowledgment, "but now it's time for the cookie to crumble! Take 'em down, Haunter! Use a double dose of night shade!"

Two bursts of black lightning struck down Mankey.

Naruto smirked as he recalled his Pokemon, "at least we managed to take one of you out."

Temari smiled, "true. You two should swing by Suna during your journey. Something tells me I'll be relinquishing two copies of the Fan Badge at our battles' end."

About an hour later, the ship pulled into Yuki Harbor and everyone disembarked.

"Good luck!" Temari waved, "I hope you find your friend!"

"Thank you, Temari!" Sakura called back.

"Whenever you two are ready for a rematch; you know where to find us!" Kankuro grinned.

"Be on guard!" Naruto declared, "I could waltz into your gym at any moment!"

The four of them shared a laugh at that before going their separate ways.

And that's another chapter. You've probably figured out the Legendary of this arc. Expect characters from the first Naruto movie in the next couple of chapters.

By the way; Temari and Kankuro's previous opponents were Arashi and Sasame from the Fuma clan arc.

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. If don't understand a Pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	21. Chapter 21

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Yes… another new chapter! I'm always on a Pokemon high for two/three weeks whenever a new game or generation comes out. Anyways; over the new few chapters you'll be seeing at least one Legendary and a sneak peek at the Elite Four.

Chapter 20:

Naruto and Sakura had been enjoying their journey through the snow-covered countryside… up until the point where the train came to a screeching halt and the engineer's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "I'm sorry to have to say this but this train will most likely be delayed due to the Pokemon that is currently taking an afternoon nap on the tracks."

With that revelation, multiple windows were opened in the passengers' efforts to discover the identity of the aforementioned road block.

Naruto was one of the ones who wanted to see but all the windows were taken up. So Naruto, being Naruto, forced open the door and ran up to the side of the locomotive with Sakura on his heels, the young lass having undone the red hoodie from around her waist and was now wearing it.

"Holy cow!" he exclaimed as she gasped, "it's an Onix!"

"I'll take care of it," a deep voice came from behind them, startling the two young trainers.

The voice belonged to a tall, well-built man with a shock of white hair pulled into a spiky ponytail. Although, his hair suggested the man was wearing a fright wig instead of said locks being his natural coif. He wore a crimson track suit with white lines running down the sides of the arms and legs with an olive green T-shirt peeking out from his zipped top, white socks, and white and black high tops.

Sakura gasped again, this time is recognition.

"Um… Who are you?"

Sakura punched him over his head.

"Naruto; you dummy! That's Master Jiraiya; one of the Three Great Pokemon Scholars taught by Prof. Sarutobi himself!"

Jiraiya beamed at the praise being put forth.

"I'm flattered that such a cute girl knows of me… but right now, we have bigger fish to fry. Just leave it to me."

With that, he tossed a poke ball.

In a flash of light stood a Pokemon neither Sakura, Naruto, nor most of the people on the train had ever seen before. It was about five feet tall and was basically a large blue frog with a streamlined head and wearing a red scarf. Upon closer inspection, much to some of the passenger's disgust, the scarf was actually it's tongue wrapped around the creature's neck.

"Wh… wh… what Pokemon is that?!" Naruto stammered.

Jiraiya smirked, "this here is Greninja. Now if introductions are out of the way… Greninja: use water shuriken!"

Greninja swung it's arms, throwing the traditional ninja stars only made of water. Splashing upon contact with the rock snake resulted in Onix angrily waking up and attacking!

"Now use scald!" Jiraiya commanded.

The boiling water fired from the frog's jowls slammed into the great stone serpent's face, causing serious pain.

"Now finish it! Power-up punch!"

Greninja formed a fist that seemed to solidify and lunged, slamming the fist into Onix, delivering a nasty uppercut with a cry of "Gre greninja!" that sounded suspiciously like "Shoryuken!" At last Onix crumbled back, slamming into a snowdrift.

Naruto grinned, grabbing his last regular poke ball… only to have his hopes dashed as Jiraiya chucked a heavy ball at the felled beast, claiming Onix as his own.

Naruto wasn't the only one upset. Apparently, Onix snoozing on the rails had flattened them, thereby rending the train unable to pass. The crew called for people to come transport everyone back to the station. Why they waited, people passed the time with Pokemon battles and getting Master Jiraiya's autograph… particularly men who had whipped out copies of the same orange-covered book, praising the man's artistic vision and genius.

Wondering what kind of books such a great man wrote, Sakura stealthily peeked over the shoulders of one of the men… only to have her eyes bug out upon skimming the first few sentences! One of the Three Great Pokemon Scholars… wrote SMUT in his spare time?!

Sakura decided to get her mind of it by joining Naruto in some of the Pokemon battles, resulting in her Nidoran evolving into Nidorina. However, Bulbasaur was adamant about staying Bulbasaur. Naruto understood and accepted his Pokemon's wishes.

"It's okay, buddy. If you don't want to evolve, you don't have to… and I won't force you."

Elsewhere…

A group of people were watching the events through a spy camera.

"Heheheh…" chuckled one, "the plan to stall the train by luring the Onix to the tracks and hitting it with sleep-inducing attacks was a success."

"However…" a woman purred, "the arrival of Master Jiraiya was unexpected, albeit interesting."

The apparent leader, a large well-built man seated upon a steel throne, put his hand to his chin in thought, "hmm… he may prove quite the obstacle in our goal to seize control of the legendary bird of ice, Articuno, as well as cementing our hold over Yuki once and for all."

Pokemon Log:

Jiraiya: Greninja (Male), Onix (Male),

Sakura: Wartortle (Male), Dustox (Female), Jigglypuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidorina (Female), Zubat (Male)(Still hasn't traded it, yet)

I already have Pokemon acquisitions all planned out. If don't understand a Pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	22. Chapter 22

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Chapter 21: 

Naruto decided to check out the scenery, walking off but making sure to keep the train in sight. A few yards further, and he came across a frozen lake… as well as a roundish blue Pokemon.

I wonder what kind of Pokemon that is, he thought.

As if reading his mind, the Pokemon spoke up, revealing it's identity, "Spheal!"

Naruto grabbed a poke ball, "let's go, Mankey!"

The pig monkey appeared in a flash of light, "use low kick!"

Mankey scurried over and delivered a roundhouse to Spheal's face, knocking it into a snow drift. He grabbed his last poke ball and threw it at the downed Pokemon. Spheal was absorbed into the sphere, with it shaking before becoming still, signifying a successful catch. As with when he caught Mankey and Exeggcute; the poke ball teleported to Prof. Sarutobi's lab back in Konoha.

Upon recalling Mankey, Naruto took note of a spot of blue in the snow. He reached down and picked it up. It was a blue stone with a wave-like ripple pattern… a water stone.

Naruto slipped it into his pack next to the leaf stone, deciding that he should get back to the others. Good thing too, as transportation back to the station showed up as he got back.

At the station, Sakura managed to trade the Zubat Kakashi gave her to a kid who wanted one in exchange for a Fletchling.

Suddenly, and without warning, a pack of Poochyena ran into the station, barking like mad dogs, followed by a group of masked men in white camo. One of the men stepped up, standing out as he was the sole attacker unmasked, bearing a serious-looking face and platinum hair pulled back into a ponytail, "attention, everyone! We're taking this train station… and everyone in it… hostage!"

Jiraiya stepped up, "if it isn't Nadare Roga. So that means Doto is up to something again."

The now-identified Nadare smirked, "indeed, Master Jiraiya. But don't think I'm going to tell you. Where would the fun in that be? So let's have a match and if you win, I might just cooperate."

Jiraiya grabbed the poke ball containing Greninja, "Naruto! You and your friend; handle the grunts!"

"Got it!" Naruto and Sakura replied, summoning Charmeleon and Wartortle while Jiraiya himself sent out Greninja.

Nadare produced a great ball, "go!"

In a flash of light, before Nadare, stood a metalized creature with stubby legs, thin arms, and seven red eyes.

"Impossible!" Jiraiya gasped, "a Registeel?!"

Nadare just smirked evilly.

Jiraiya quickly jumped into action, "go, Greninja! Use water shuriken!"

"Counter with iron defense!"

Registeel crossed its arms across where the chest should be and withstood the hit, "now use ancient power!"

Registeel formed a large ball of energy and fired it… however, Greninja leapt into the air to avoid it with the blast decimating a support column.

"Again!" Nadare ordered while his opponent was airborne.

Stuck in mid-air, Greninja couldn't evade and took the hit dead-on, knocking it roughly to the floor, "again! Again!"

Two more blasts of ancient power put the ninja frog out of commission.

Jiraiya grabbed a certain heavy ball, "err… go, Onix!"

Luckily, the station ceiling was high enough for Onix to manuevre.

Hmph, Nadare mentally scoffed, even if by some fluke, Registeel is beaten, I still have my Cloyster and Dugtrio. When this is over, I'll be one of the only people to ever defeat Master Jiraiya.

"Quickly! Use bind!" With that command, the rock snake wrapped around Registeel, pinning its arms to its sides.

Nadare smirked, "return! Go… Cloyster!"

"Damn," Jiraiya muttered.

Nadare relished when his opponent's realized they were screwed, "hit 'em with aurora beam!"

The glowing blast slammed into Onix, knocking it down, and crushing a few rows of chairs in the process. Onix roughly tried to get up and was having a hard time.

"Hit 'em again!" Nadare ruthlessly commanded.

The second blast slammed into Onix, causing the colossal Pokemon to leave a large, nasty dent in the station floor.

Jiraiya recalled Onix and grabbed another poke ball, "I choose you… Charizard!"

The iconic orange dragon appeared, albeit this one had dark stripes along its body.

"Cloyster: aurora beam!" "Charizard: flamethrower!"

The attack collided, producing an explosion.

Nadare raised his arms to sheild himself from any debris, widening his eyes upon hearing Jiraiya's next command.

"Aerial ace!"

"WHAT?"

Charizard tore through the dust cloud, slamming into Cloyster and knocking into a support column.

Nadare grit his teeth, damn! Dugtrio can't fight it while it's flying. I have no choice.

He looked around at the grunts, whose Poochyena pack had been clobbered, although it took the combined efforts of Charmeleon, Mankey, Magby, Bulbasaur, Poliwhirl, Wartortle, Nidorina, and Fletchling… which was now Fletchinder.

"Grr… retreat! Fall back!"

Nadare and the grunts recalled their Pokemon and bailed under cover of smoke bomb.

"Thank you, thank you!" a man who identified himself as the station manager offered his profound gratitude, "here… please take these as a sight of how grateful I am of you."

He handed Jiraiya a fire stone, Naruto a thunder stone, and Sakura a water stone.

Back with Nadare:

"My apologizes, Lord Doto," he kneeled, "I did not expect a fire-type to best my water-type."

Doto, a smug looking man with slicked back brown hair wearing off-white robes, smirked, "not to worry. Now we have an idea of his battle strength. As well as those two children who assisted him."

He turned to a woman with pink hair and a large man with purple hair, "Fubuki, Mizore; next time, you shall accompany Nadare. I doubt even Master Jiraiya can handle the combined might of Registeel, Regice, and Regirock."

Pokemon Log:

Naruto: On Person: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (?), Poliwhirl (Male), Magby (Male), Mankey (Male), Charmeleon (Male)

At Lab: Exeggcute (Male), Shiny Psyduck (Male), Spheal (Male)

Sakura: Wartortle (Male), Dustox (Female), Jigglypuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidorina (Female), Fletchling (Female)

Jiraiya: Greninja (Male), Onix (Male), Charizard (Male)

I already have pokemon acquisitions all planned out. If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


	23. Chapter 23

**TITLE: CROSSOVER STYLE: POKEMON JUTSU**

A/N: Lookit me; I'm hopping on the Naruto/Pokemon (neither of which I own for the record) crossover bandwagon!

Before we start; I would like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Justin Carmical, who some of you might know as JewWario, formerly of Channel , and who tragically passed away January 23rd via suicide. You could tell the type of guy he was from his videos; he was a great guy who radiated happiness and joy, loving video games, Japanese culture, Pokemon, and his friends and family.

Chapter 22: 

In Kiri…

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were wondering around… lost. You see; Ino refused to get a map becausing, according to her, 'my coordinator instincts will guide us to the contest hall.'

Shikamaru was wise enough to keep his griping internal.

Ino let out a frustrated growl…

"Where the blazes is the stinkin' contest hall?!"

"I believe I can help you with that," a sultry voice purred.

The three of them turned… to see only the beautiful woman they'd ever laid eyes on!

She had bright greenish eyes and silky, chocolately hair cascading down her back to her knees. She was wearing a dull navy blue skirt suit, thin navy blue tights, and navy blue heeled penny loafers.

Ino's eyes widened upon realizing she was in the prescence of one of her all-time idols…

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"Uh… who is she?" Choji asked in honest confusion.

Ino turned on her rotund teammate, fire in her eyes.

"Who is she?! Who is she?! She's only Mei Terumi; fashionista extrodinaire and one of the Elite Four! Easily the most powerful and beautiful brunette in the entire world!"

The words-can't-describe-how-beautiful woman chuckled politely at the praise.

Ino turned back to her and bowed the deepest bow she had ever bowed, "Ms. Terumi; it is such an honor! My name's Ino Yamanaka and I am one of your biggest fans! I can't believe I'm seeing my idol in person!"

Mei smiled, "why thank you, dear. Please; call me Mei."

Ino squealed, "I can't believe I get to be on a first-name basis!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Ino, she's nice enough to help you get to the contest hall. Try to show some restraint. What a drag."

Mei gave Ino a motherly smile, "you're looking to sign up for the contest? Come with me, then. I was just headed there. Also, can you keep a secret?"

The three of them nodded.

Mei continued, "I'm going to be the guest celebrity judge for the contest. This is my hometown and they're honored to have one of their biggest celebrities back for a bit."

She then put her arm around Ino, "I love your outfit. Maybe if you have the time later; you can swing by the hotel I staying at and we can share fashion tips."

Ino practically fainted from bliss.

Back in Yuki…

Jiraiya had told Sakura and Naruto to contact Prof. Sarutobi about Doto's involvement. When they had finished, Naruto switched out Poliwhirl for his Exeggcute.

"So… Sakura; how about a battle? We can train up Exeggcute and Fletching."

Sakura smiled. "Good idea."

The aforementioned Pokemon were summoned before their respective trainers.

"Alright, Exeggcute; use hypnosis!"

"Dodge and use quick attack!" Sakura countered.

Fletchling slammed into the biggest one, causing the eggs and Naruto to smirk.

"Leech seed!" Naruto cried.

The seed hit the little bird point-blank, sprouting vines and ensnared it, slowly sapping its energy.

Sakura recalled Fletchling, "not bad."

Jiraiya walked up, "I just called Tsunade. She and Shizune are going to come along and help us. They should be here tomorrow."

"I hope we're ready," murmured Sakura.

Jiraiya nodded, "I hope you are, too."

Pokemon Log:

Naruto: On Person: Bulbasaur (Male), Egg (?), Exeggcute (Male), Magby (Male), Mankey (Male), Charmeleon (Male)

At Lab: Poliwhirl (Male), Shiny Psyduck (Male), Spheal (Male)

Sakura: Wartortle (Male), Dustox (Female), Jigglypuff (Female), Smoochum (Female), Nidorina (Female), Fletchling (Female)

Jiraiya: Greninja (Male), Onix (Male), Charizard (Male)

If don't understand a pokemon choice, just let me know in your review and I shall explain in reader responses at the start of the next chapter. This goes for any chapters from here on in. And remember, nothing nice or constructive, then no comment. Ciao!


End file.
